pesadilla
by 00camii00
Summary: bueno, esto es así. chico bestia tiene una pesadilla, entonces alguien va a verlo. después el se siente extraño, vuelve terra, algo pasa con star i robin, pero después pasa algo más y ya no... y bueno, veanlo ustedes mismos.rxcb robstar cyab muy poco..
1. uniito!

**hola! este es mi primer intento de fic... digo intento porque eso es lo qe es. si lo estas leyendo muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempito! bueno xfas comenten xqe... no se xqe... ls djo**

**ah otra cosa +... YO NO y repito NO poseo, tengo (o ninguna otra cosa que indiqe qe es mio) a los titanes, pro si tengo notas bajas en la escuela, qien las qiere?**

Eran las dos de la mañana, raven estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, pero esto era totalmente ridículo. Ella se preguntó por que se había despertado, hasta que sintió una energía muy triste y angustiosa cerca de ahí. Venía de la habitación de chico bestia. Ella se levantó de la cama, se puso un pantalón corto ya que no podía ir solamente con una camiseta y ropa interior por los pasillos de la torre…

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la de chico bestia, golpeó suavemente la puerta pero nadie contestó, la misma energía seguía en el aire, así que decidió entrar.

Esquivando montones de ropa sucia y basura, se acercó hasta la cama de su compañero, el estaba dormido, sin camisa y tapando el resto de su cuerpo con una frazada, no hacía frío por lo cual ninguno se acostaba con más ropa. Ella notó que el estaba llorando, lloraba dormido, era una pesadilla, ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla para despertarlo y comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre

Chico bestia estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible, el lloraba mientras recordaba las cosas de su pasado. Sus padres, la patrulla condenada, terra… todo pasaba frente a sus ojos y por más que el quisiera no podía despertar. Entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre. Sintió que le tocaban la cara y se despertó. Se encontró a si mismo en su cama, llorando. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar a raven a su lado mirándolo

-Raven? –preguntó el, ella asintió con la cabeza.- que estas haciendo acá?

-Estabas llorando. –dijo ella- no iba a dejarte llorar, o si? –preguntó el, la abrazó como respuesta. Ella no lo apartó y el comenzó a llorar de nuevo-

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, nadie jamás se había dado cuenta de que lloraba. El lo hacía a veces, pero ni siquiera mento se había acercado a ver que le pasaba. Los titanes por su parte siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos de el, pero jamás lo habían notado. Sin embargo acá estaba raven, la chica más fría del universo consolándolo.

-Pero, por que estas llorando? –le preguntó ella con voz extrañamente dulce, incluso ella se sorprendió cuando lo hizo.-

-Es que… extraño a mis padres –dijo finalmente- fue mi culpa que ellos murieran, si yo los hubiera ayudado no se habrían ahogado. Pude haberme transformado en un animal y salvarlos. Pero no lo hice… -dijo y siguió llorando, ella lo abrazó de nuevo-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar chico bestia, no se como fue que pasó. Pero estoy segura de que no pudiste hacer nada.

-No. –el la soltó y la miró- íbamos en un barco, estábamos en un río en África. Yo tenía 8, íbamos a morir pero mi madre me dijo que me transformara en un ave y me fuera. Yo lo hice y no los salve. –comenzó a llorar de nuevo- fue mi culpa, todo fue culpa mía

-No es así –dijo abrazándolo de nuevo, el le devolvió el abrazo- eras un niño. No sabías lo que iba a pasar, eso no fue tu culpa. No te lamentes por eso, por supuesto que vas a extrañarlos, pero no tenés que echarte la culpa, estoy segura de que no les gustaría eso. –dijo secándole algunas lágrimas, a pesar de que unas nuevas vuelven a surgir- nunca te hubiera imaginado llorando…

-Por que?

-No se. Nunca te había visto llorando, solamente triste, pero nunca llorando.

-Es que tengo que ser feliz. Si no lo fuera nadie me querría cerca. –dijo mientras disminuían sus lágrimas sin parar de llorar- por que no puedo ser feliz todo el tiempo?

-Eso no es verdad. –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y algo enojada- nosotros siempre vamos a quererte, no importa que no estés todo el tiempo feliz. Y además, no te gustaría ser feliz todo el tiempo.

-Por que? –preguntó el con curiosidad y distrayéndose de sus pensamientos-

-Porque, si fueras feliz todo el tiempo, jamás sabrías si te gusta ser feliz. No tendrías otra emoción para comparar la felicidad. Y con el tiempo te daría lo mismo estar feliz, como podés estar feliz si te da lo mismo? –el se quedó pensando por un momento y después contestó sin apartarse de raven-

-Eso tiene sentido. Bueno prácticamente todo lo que decís tiene sentido. Pero aún así no me gusta estar triste, y por más que quiero evitar llorar no puedo

-Está bien que llores, cada vez que quieras hacerlo, al igual que cuando querés ser feliz y te reís. Nunca pienses que te vamos a dejar solo solamente por no estar feliz chico bestia.

-Me lo prometes? –dijo dejando de llorar-

-Claro, no se si te sirva. Pero te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar solo –cuando escuchó eso dejó de llorar y ella le secó unas últimas lágrimas- siempre que me necesites tenés que decirme. Bueno?

-Si, gracias rae.

-De nada, ahora volve a dormirte, son como las 2 de la mañana y no tendríamos que estar levantados.

-Buenas noches rae.

-Buenas noches chico bestia –dijo ella y se fue, chico bestia volvió a dormirse.

Raven regresó a su dormitorio y se acostó en la cama, no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora. Solamente necesitaba dormir.

Chico bestia se despertó sintiéndose muy bien, entonces recordó. El había tenido una pesadilla y había llorado, raven había venido y lo había calmado. Jamás se había imaginado a raven como una persona así, ella solía ser fría y no parecía preocuparse por él. Le había hablado dulcemente, lo había abrazado y lo había dejado llorar en su hombro. Incluso, si no recordaba mal, ella había secado sus lágrimas. Entonces recordó su promesa, ella le había prometido que nunca iba a dejarlo solo.

Se levantó y se fue a la sala. Ahí encontró a raven hablando con robin de algo que no pudo escuchar. Starfire no estaba presente y cyborg jugaba a los videojuegos.

-Hola chicos! –saludó con entusiasmo, entonces algo se le cruzó por la cabeza. Y si raven había dicho que el lloraba? Si había contado lo que pasó anoche? Y si robin sabía lo de sus padres? De inmediato se llenó de temor, que tal si robin lo culpaba? O aún peor, que tal si raven también lo culpaba pero no había dicho nada anoche para que dejara de llorar? En ese momento los seis ojos se fijaron en el-

**bueno, si llegaste a esta parte felicidades! si me comentas te lo agradesco!**


	2. segundo!

**Gracias a NekoNight y ValePuki hay un nuevo capitulo! Jaja casii me muero cuand vi qe tenía dos! fuera d joda, ksi me dsmayo!.. jajaj sii es ciierto qe no hay muchos bbrae, pro hay montones de robrae.. aunque esa pareja me deprime un poco. Jejej**

**Bueno, la voii a seguiir.. **

**Cm dije antes yo NO tengo a los jóvenes titanes. Ii cm tambn dije antes tng malas notas qe se regalan**.. **ahh kpas qe voi a subir otro + hoii, ahora vamos un poco tambn cn el robstar o sino no cumplo..**

**ahora sii la siigo ii m djo d joder.. **

-Hola chicos! –saludó con entusiasmo, entonces algo se le cruzó por la cabeza. Y si raven había dicho que el lloraba? Si había contado lo que pasó anoche? Y si robin sabía lo de sus padres? De inmediato se llenó de temor, que tal si robin lo culpaba? O aún peor, que tal si raven también lo culpaba pero no había dicho nada anoche para que dejara de llorar? En ese momento los seis ojos se fijaron en el-

-Hola chico bestia. –dijeron raven y robin y continuaron hablando del tema anterior-

-Hola… -dijo cyborg, chico bestia decidió tratar de escuchar mientras se preparaba el desayuno- bien, entonces?

-Yo creo que fue su culpa. –dijo robin, chico bestia se estremeció al escuchar esto-

-Pero no se puede controlar. No fue su culpa. –dijo ella, chico bestia se animó un poco-

-Es cierto, pero tenía que controlarlo mejor! –dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz- pudo haber hecho algo!

-No fue su culpa, no tenía control sobre eso, no es motivo para hacer eso. –dijo ella subiendo un poco su tono de voz también-

-Tenés razón, pero podrías hacerlo por mi? Se que suena raro pero yo voy a ponerme nervioso y a decir algo mal –dijo el-

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa tampoco. Voy a hablarle ahora. –chico bestia decidió que no necesitaba más que eso, se sentía traicionado porque ella había dicho todo. Tenía que hablar con ella, ella se alejó de robin.-

-Raven, podemos hablar? –preguntó el sonando un poco serio sin notarlo-

-Si –dijo ella, se acercó a el y ambos salieron de la sala- que pasa?

-Por que le dijiste? –preguntó el con una voz muy seria y un poco enojado-

-Decir… que? Y.. a quien? –dijo ella, se escuchaba confundida-

-Lo que te dije anoche, a robin..

-Yo no le dije nada chico bestia. –dijo ella, el ahora estaba confundido-

-Entonces como sabe? –preguntó chico bestia-

-No lo sabe. –dijo ella-

-No?

-Por supuesto que no, no iba a decirles algo así, no me corresponde. Eso es algo personal, no voy a decir nada.

-Entonces… si no les dijiste nada de que estaban hablando?

-De starfire. –el la miró confundido y ella suspiró- lo que pasa es que sedita se comió unos archivos de robin, starfire no podía controlarlo, robin se enojó y starfire se fue volando a su habitación, ahora tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

-Oh…

-Hablando de eso, tengo que irme a ver a starfire. –ella se fue levitando, no notó a hico bestia convertido en mosca que la seguía.

Nunca había pensado en raven ayudando a alguien con ese tipo de cosas, pero anoche había visto una parte de raven que jamás se mostraba, la siguió hasta que llegaron a la habitación de starfire, ella golpeó la puerta-

-Quién es? –preguntó starfire, se oía triste-

-Soy yo, abrime. –de inmediato la puerta se abrió y starfire abrazó a raven, ella a diferencia de cuando el la había visto le devolvió el abrazo, ambas entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama-

-Raven, robin esta enojado conmigo, apuesto a que ya no desea que sea su amiga nunca más! –dijo comenzando a sollozar, raven la abrazó y la tranquilizó-

-Star, robin estaba solamente enojado en ese momento. Ahora estoy segura de que lo siente mucho.

-En serio? –dijo secándose las lágrimas-

-Por supuesto, starfire solamente disculpate por lo que pasó con sus archivos, estoy segura de que te va a perdonar y a pedir perdón también.

-Gracias raven, voy a pedirle disculpas ahora!

-Bueno, pero primero lavate la cara, las lágrimas todavía están –starfire sonrió, minutos más tarde starfire se veía como nueva.- ahora andá a la cocina, robin estaba ahí.

-Lo haré ahora mismo. –dijo ella y se fue, raven se fe hasta su habitación de nuevo. Chico bestia se fue en forma de mosca hasta su propia habitación y se puso pensar.

Ahora veía a raven de modo diferente, ella no era fría ni espeluznante como lo creía. Ella no se mostraba muchas veces pero aun así, cuando lo hacía era muy dulce. No esperen un minuto, el pensó que raven era dulce? Algo estaba mal por acá, pero que?

Desde ayer por la noche cuando raven habló con el se sentía diferente, es verdad que había sido bastante dulce cuando quería y se lo necesitaba, pero eso no significaba que ella le gustaba verdad? No. Esa fue su simple respuesta. Una sílaba, raven era una buena amiga, le había prometido no dejarlo solo, pero no era más que eso.

Mientras en la cocina.. (si es qe tienen xqe yo no se, pro hagamos cm qe si)

-Robin? –preguntó starfire algo insegura, era increíble como hace algunos minutos estaba tan llena de confianza y ahora estaba terriblemente tímida-

-Hola star –dijo robin, bastante sorprendido por la facilidad de raven para convencer a starfire, el no estaba mucho mejor que starfire.-

-Emm… -comenzó ella, se había olvidado que se suponía que tenía que decir- yo…

-Perdoname star –dijo robin, en un impulso para alivio de starfire. el problema es que ahora no sabía que contestar-

-Yo.. también quiero pedir disculpas. Tendría que haber cuidado mejor de sedita. –dijo ella, que se había acordado la razón por la que estaba ahí para empezar-

-Está bien, siempre y cuando me perdones. –dijo el, ella le sonrió ahora era el quien no sabía que decir.- vamos a ver televisión?

-Claro que si! –gritó ella con entusiasmo, eso fue lo que hicieron el reto de la tarde. Hasta que no tuvieron nada más que ver y se fueron a sus habitaciones a pensar en lo que pasaba ahora-

**Hey! Me olvide de decir algo.. tngo qe pedir disculpas por los acentos, es qe acá asentuamos distinto asíqe no es mi culpa! No me doii cuenta jeje pro aviso x las dudas.. **

**Lo mismo si se me escapa un vos por ahí.. jeje i pongo muuchos dialogos!**

**Espero qe lo lean! Chau!**


	3. tercero!

**HOLA!**

**Si, yo los vengo a joder otra vez… jejeje gracias por los rewievs, o cm sea qe se escriba, jajaja me da risa xqe cuand supe qe tenía esos casi me da un ataqe al corazón jajaja.. bue.. me djo d reir cm una lok i los dejo con esto, ahh x ciierto, no voii a dejar mi historia a la mitad.. no se preocupen..**

Chico bestia se fue a la mañana siguiente a la cocina en cuanto se levantó. Vió a robin preparando su desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Hey robin, que pasa? –preguntó el al ver a su líder tan feliz-

-Nada, es solo que ayer me reconcilié con starfire… no se lo que raven le haya dicho, pero funcionó muy bien

-Oh… -dijo chico bestia, en ese momento entró starfire muy feliz a la habitación-

-Hola amigos! –dijo ella, robin estaba tan feliz que la saludó con tanta felicidad como ella, lo cual era difícil de igualar. Incluso para chico bestia, y no necesitaba tener los poderes de raven para notarlo.-

-Han visto a raven? –preguntó cyborg entrando, con una sonrisa en su cara-

-No, por que? –preguntó chico bestia-

-Es que ella y yo vamos a buscar cosas nuevas –dijo el-

-raven sabe manejar? –preguntó chico bestia-

-Si, ella sabe. Además ella es la única que puede manejar a mi bebé además de mí. –concluyó el con una sonrisa orgullosa-

-Por que ella si puede manejarlo pero yo no? –preguntó chico bestia muy irritado-

-Bueno, yo le enseñé a manejar… -dijo robin-

-Enserio? –preguntó starfire con curiosidad, por un momento estaba enojada pero después recordó que hablaban de raven, aunque, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona entonces ella la hubiera asesinado..-

-Si, ella me lo pidió, pero no creí que cyborg la dejara manejar su bebé

-Cuando maneja el auto termina yendo rapidísimo. –continuó cyborg-

-Oh vamos, que no iba tan rápido! –dijo ella apareciendo de repente, cyborg y robin la miraron- bueno si, yo iba rápido pero aún así… bueno, bueno si me gusta ir rápido. Lo admito! –dijo ella, los otros le sonrieron-

-Bueno lista para ir? Voy a dejar que manejes. –dijo cyborg, ella sonrió malvadamente-

-Puedo ir? –preguntó chico bestia, quería ir con ellos. Cyborg y raven se miraron por unos momentos y después se encogieron de hombros.-

-Está bien. Pero no toques nada –dijo cyborg por último, ellos salieron hasta el auto. Raven manejó y, tal como cyborg lo había dicho, ella iba bastante rápido. Llegaron a la tienda de repuestos, en donde cyborg y raven miraron varias cosas, en realidad cyborg elegía cosas y raven hacía otra sugerencia o aceptaba. Volvieron a la torre y cyborg y raven fueron a poner lo que habían comprado, chico bestia subió pero encontró que robin hablaba con starfire y, se fue para no molestarlos, se hizo de noche y ellos fueron a comer pizza. Luego cada uno a sus habitaciones.-

Chico bestia se levantó igual que la mañana anterior, pero esta vez no había nadie, solamente cyborg.

-Donde están? –preguntó el a cyborg-

-Robin quería hablar con raven, starfire está duchándose. –chico bestia decidió salir al techo, se cambió en un pájaro y salió por su ventana, entonces vió a raven y robin. Hablaban y se transformó en una mosca como había hecho con starfire-

-Pero no se raven…

-Querés hacerlo verdad? –preguntó ella-

-Si, yo quiero. De verdad que quiero.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo. No hay salida, es eso o puede ser muy tarde. –dijo raven poniéndole un brazo en el hombro-

-Es cierto, voy a hacerlo raven. Pero que pasa si...

-Ella va a entenderlo, estoy segura.

-No va a enojarse? –preguntó robin-

-Por supuesto que no, le va a parecer maravilloso, o genial o alguna de esas cosas. Ella piensa lo mismo. Ahora esta noche vas y le decís. Cyborg va a salir y chico bestia seguramente va a jugar a los videojuegos..

-A donde va el? –preguntó el-

-No voy a decirte, es como si el me preguntara algunas cosas de lo que me has dicho.

-Cierto, bueno voy a prepararme –el salió-

-Bueno chico bestia, ya podés salir. –dijo ella, el pensó que este era su fin- ahora, cual es la razón de que estés escuchando esto?

-Solamente venía al techo y los escuché por accidente, de todos modos no entendí nada –dijo en un intento por defenderse mientras levantaba las manos frente a su cara-

-Bueno está bien, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te enteres..

-Y no podés decirme nada? –preguntó el-

-Al igual que le dije a robin, es como si yo le dijera las cosas que me has dicho.

-Bueno entiendo. –chico bestia veía esta raven cada vez más. Era suave, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser muy dura para revelar cosas, era muy confiable y también dulce, sabía exactamente que decir, pero cuando no se lo necesitaba volvía a ser la misma de antes- por que sos así?

-Como? –preguntó ella confundida-

-Tan buena, hace cuanto tiempo sos así?

-Nunca me habías visto así porque no había necesidad. –dijo ella entonces lo dejó solo, el se puso a pensar. Por que jamás había observado a raven hasta ahora? Ella siempre estaba ahí, pero no la veía… el sin embargo estaba notando a raven totalmente diferente de lo que el pensaba y esto lo hacía sentir confuso, era una cálida sensación cuando estaba con ella. Pero que era esto? Y, a que se parecía?-

-Chicos tenemos algo que decirles –dijo robin en el desayuno, se veía bastante nervioso y ansioso. Como si en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar-

-Robin y yo somos una pareja! –dijo starfire con una sonrisa que era más grande que su cara, los otros les sonrieron. Ella decidió intervenir para que robin no se descompensara-

-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo! –dijo cyborg-

-Felicidades chicos! –dijo chico bestia-

-Me alegro que por fin lo hicieran. –dijo raven, ella después continuó- anoche, mientras estaba en mi habitación por una cierta razón –dijo mirando a la pareja que se sonrojó- estuve mirando mis libros, y encontré una manera para traer de nuevo a terra –ella realmente no quería traerla de vuelta, entendía su comportamiento. Pero lo que no entendía era como había podido mentirle a chico bestia, el era una persona muy buena y simpática, y ella solamente lo despreció. Pero si chico bestia la quería de vuelta, solamente era cuestión de traerla. Después de todo, a nadie le importaba lo que ella pensara.-

-Que? –preguntaron todos, chico bestia no sabía que pensar, raven lo había logrado. Iban a traer a terra! Eso era genial! No? entonces por que no estaba feliz?-

-Sorprendente! –dijo el por fin logrando que algo saliera de su boca, estaba feliz. Lo había decidido. Los otros tuvieron reacciones similares, raven no cambió su cara seria. Inmediatamente se fueron a la cueva de terra. Raven hizo un círculo con un polvo de color rojo, y rodeó este con otro de color azul. A continuación ella dibujó una estrella con uno plateado. Levantó sus manos y dijo unas palabras extrañas. A continuación terra estaba ahí, viva.-

-Chicos? –preguntó terra. Ellos asintieron, ninguno notó a raven irse flotando, a excepción de starfire, ella siguió a raven mientras los otros le explicaban a terra lo que había pasado-

**Bueno, eso es lo qe puse, denme ideas si alguno quiere! Yo las recibo, dejen las reviews o cm sea qe se escriba, hasta la proxima cosa d estas! =)**


	4. quatro! a ver

**hola!**

**che me re colgue con esto! no pued ser! bue...ak lo siigo ii ya no voii a tardar tanto en subiir cosas...d todas for+ tng bastant para seguiir..ii torurarlos jeje**

**bue...ustds a ls qe les gusta el star con robin, van a sufrir bastant en el proximo cap...lo siiento pro algo tiien qe pasar, jejeje bue! che mjor m djo d dciir cosas ii m voii! lean ii djn sus revi...uds sabn a qe m refiiero!**

-Raven?

-Si? –preguntó ella-

-No estás feliz, eso es debido a terra no es así? –preguntó starfire, raven asintió como respuesta- raven, yo creo que se como te sentís.

-Eh? –preguntó raven, algo sorprendida-

-Es que, a mi no me gusta que traicionen mi confianza raven, yo doy toda mi confianza a las personas de una sola vez. Pero cuando la traicionan no vuelvo a entregarla. Vos sos como mi hermana, y aunque se que tu confianza es difícil de obtener, y tratas de parecer una persona fuerte que no puede lastimarse, se que sos muy frágil en el interior

-Es cierto, no confío en ella –admitió derrotada- pero ellos la querían de vuelta, ella nos salvó la última vez. Y yo no dejo deuda sin pagar, así que la saqué de la roca.

-Entiendo. Solamente hay que hacer como si estuviéramos bien verdad? –preguntó sentándose a su lado-

-Si, sino podemos hacer que ellos se preocupen y alguien va a tener que irse. Estas bien con eso, no?

-Si, creo que es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa enorme, pero no como cuando robin y ella lo habían anunciado esta mañana-

-Si, me conoces muy bien, yo creo que sos como mi hermana. –starfire saltó a abrazar a raven- quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar para vos

-gracias, yo también

-Bien, gracias –dijo raven, starfire la abrazó de nuevo y después la soltó. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo los otros se acercaron-

-Estas bien rae? –preguntó chico bestia, ella se había ido sin decir nada-

-Si, solamente un poco cansada, el hechizo no fue muy fácil –mintió ella, terra la miró con furia en los ojos. Por que chico bestia se preocupaba por raven? ella había vuelto y no quería eso..el tenía que estar con ella.-

-Bien, volvamos a casa. –dijo cyborg, ellos se subieron al auto, mientras raven y starfire conversaban en un idioma desconocido, resulta que raven había hecho un hechizo para que ella pudiera hablar en el idioma de starfire y viceversa. Terra iba aferrada a chico bestia, aunque el prestaba mucha más atención a la conversación desconocida de raven y starfire, al igual que los otros. Una vez que llegaron ellas siguieron un minuto más con su conversación, hasta que raven habló después de asentir-

-Vamos a ir? –preguntó raven a starfire-

-Vamos! –dijo ella, ambas salieron después de despedirse, les gustaba volar por el océano lo más lejos posible hasta que tenían sueño, entonces raven las llevaba a ambas de vuelta a la torre y se acostaban a dormir. Lo hacían todos los viernes y cuando alguna no quería estar en la torre, hoy era viernes por eso, y por la presencia nueva en la torre iban a ir-

-A donde van? –preguntó terra a los chicos, que ya estaban en la sala de la torre sentándose en el sillón-

-Van a salir. –respondió robin, dándole menor importancia al asunto-

-A donde?

-No sabemos, ellas van todos los viernes. No las esperamos en la noche, ellas vuelven solas. –explicó chico bestia encogiéndose de hombros-

-Entonces podrían estar trabajando para alguien y solamente ustedes no van a seguirlas? –preguntó terra-

-Ellas no son así terra –dijo cyborg-

-Como sabes? –preguntó ella, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la ira en los ojos de los chicos-

-Confiamos en ellas –dijo chico bestia, terra lo miró incrédula-

-Cierto –dijo robin, ella decidió dejar el tema, que no parecía dar frutos-

-Hola star! –dijo terra en la mañana-

-Hola terra… -dijo ella un poco apagada-

-Cansada? –preguntó ella-

-Si, ayer fuimos muy lejos. –contestó con un bostezo-

-Y adonde fueron? –preguntó terra-

-A ningún lado en especial –dijo ella y buscó algo para comer, terra estaba por preguntar algo más cuando robin y cyborg entraron en la habitación, el día transcurrió normal, raven habló y estuvo casi todo el día con starfire o sola. Chico bestia estaba con terra, pero aún así se sentía extraño y solo.

**esto fue el cap 4...espro qe les haya gustao ii sii no...bue perdonen! jeje bue che espren el siguiient qe con o siin rev...esas cosas! lo sigo igual! no hay manra d salvarse! chau!**


	5. qinto!

**Hola! Cm dije antes m re colgue cn esto.. prdonn si bardeamos mucho a terra en realidd no la odio jeje, pro no sabia cm + ponrla ak.. bue, ak lo siigo! i graciiias x sus reviweses... esas cosas! ah...otra cosa, ls capis son cortos ahora, pro ya van a ser + largos dspues! lo promto!**

Pasaron dos meses. La relación de robin y starfire era muy fuerte, terra y chico bestia estaban felices, o al menos eso parecía. Cyborg había empezado a salir con abeja y raven era la única que estaba sola, prefería la soledad. O eso era lo que les decía a los demás y a ella misma.-

-Chico bestia vamos a salir mañana? –preguntó terra, que estaba abrazada a chico bestia con más fuerza que starfire, como si fuera un peluche.-

-….- chico bestia no contestó, no estaba escuchando a terra. Sino que estaba distraído pensando.. el tenía a terra a su lado, eso era lo que había querido todo el tiempo, no? entonces se dio cuenta de algo, raven no estaba cerca de ahí-

-Me estás escuchando? –preguntó terra algo fastidiada, esto pasaba mucho últimamente-

-Has visto a raven? –preguntó el, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la cara de su novia- no se la ha visto mucho últimamente.

-No, y sinceramente no me importa, debe estar en su habitación haciendo alguna cosa oscura… -dijo terra sin darle mayor importancia. Chico bestia se separó de ella y se fue caminando, dejándola totalmente desconcertada- a donde vas? –el murmuró algo incomprensible entre dientes como respuesta-

No sabía como, pero de un momento a otro estaba frente a la puerta de raven, y todavía sin darse cuenta la golpeó. De repente raven salió y lo miró sorprendida-

-Hola que pasa? –preguntó ella, el no solía venir a su habitación nunca-

-Nada, solamente quería venir a ver como estas… -dijo el, rascándose la nuca con la mano y dando una sonrisa enorme-

-Oh…bueno estoy bien, solamente practicando algo. –dijo ella, eso era cierto, ella hablaba con los otros pero no con chico bestia o terra, quería mantenerse alejada de la pareja, ya que le daban un extraño sentimiento, conocido por el resto de los seres humanos como celos….- y vos?

-Bien, supongo…

-Hay algo mal? –le preguntó al verlo pensando profundamente-

-No, nada. –entonces terra apareció de repente y se llevó a chico bestia, raven se encogió de hombros y se metió en su habitación. Le dolía verlo con ella, pero ignoró lo que le pasaba al igual que chico bestia y continuó con sus cosas

Pasaron un par de horas y ella sintió una energía triste de nuevo, fue a revisar y encontró que era de starfire-

-kori estas bien? –preguntó raven tocando su puerta, sabía que a ella le gustaba escuchar que le dijera kori, starfire salió de su habitación y lloró-

-Robin… el… -susurró ella conteniendo las lágrimas-

-Que cosa? El que? –preguntó raven nerviosa-

-Dijo que no me quiere. –dijo starfire al final. Raven la miró sorprendida-


	6. sexto! o sesto?

**muajaja! apuesto a qe eso no se la espraban! jeje, qe mala..**

**bue, cm soii una persona muii kpitulosa ahora ls subo otro +! este tambn es cortito :( **

**pro promto qe dspués van a tener capis mucho + largo! =D**

-Por que te dijo eso? cuando?

-Hace un minuto, iba a decirte y llegaste. Estábamos en la sala y el me dijo que no me quería más, que nunca me quiso. –dijo ella tristemente, raven la abrazó y starfire continuó llorando- el me usó! Yo lo amo y el aún así me usó!

-Tranquila, estoy segura que hay una explicación para esto. Y yo voy a averiguarlo –dijo raven un poco amenazante y se alejó-

Ella caminó por los pasillos hasta la sala en donde encontró a robin, el la miró sabiendo lo estaba mal

-Por que le dijiste eso? –preguntó ella, robin la esperaba pero creía que estaría más enojada que eso. Terra y chico bestia los miraron-

-Tengo una razón raven! –dijo el casi gritando, no le gustaba verla así. Y no sabía que decirle-

-Y yo se eso –dijo ella calmadamente- solamente quiero que me digas por que.

-Es que… -entonces la puerta se abrió para mostrar a la batichica, ella se acercó a robin. Terra y chico bestia miraron con ojos grandes lo que pasaba-

-Eso fue lo que pasó? –preguntó raven seria y sombriamente, el asintió- y que hay de ella?

-No la quiero, yo quiero a bárbara. –dijo robin monótonamente como a quien le lavan el cerebro y queda con esas espirales en los ojos…-

-Entonces por que estuviste con ella?

-Estaba confundido… solamente la quiero como amiga…

-Entonces… -dijo raven haciendo una pausa y suspirando- andá y decile lo que pasó. Decile que estabas confundido. Si vas a romper su corazón hacelo de frente y dale una razón, no quiero que ella venga y te encuentre con ella así como así. –dijo ella, esto le dolía, porque sabía lo que starfire sufría, pero también entendía a robin y tenía que dejar que ella lo aceptara-

-No voy a decirle, ella ya sabe que no la quiero. –dijo el, raven cambió su expresión a una de tristeza y enojo-

-Tenés que decirle, ella no sabe que estabas confundido, piensa que solamente estabas usándola. Los dos sabemos que no fue así. Así que ahora vas y le explicas

-Como sabés que no fue eso? –raven se llenó de enojo-

-Por que se que sos incapaz de hacer algo así. La querés mucho, puedo sentirlo. Y no voy a permitir que la dejes así, llorando sin saber por que lo hiciste. Ahora andá y decile lo que pasó. Hay que componer las cosas –le dijo subiendo la voz-

-Voy a hacerlo, después de todo no puede empeorar –robin salió suspirando y dejando atrás a bárbara y a raven. Ella se dio vuelta y vió a todos mirándola-

-Que? –preguntó ella un poco enojada al ver a chico bestia con terra más lo que acababa de pasar (quizás se lo hacían a propósito…alguna persona que quería hacer enojar a raven y que escribe un fic tal vez…)-

-Nada es solamente que no sabemos lo que pasó. –dijo chico bestia, incluso terra, que no le importaba lo que pasara con ella estaba queriendo saber-

-Robin va a aclarar las cosas muy pronto -dijo ella y se fue, los tres la quedaron mirando.-


	7. septiimo, nah siiete, si siiete!

**hola! este es el siiete, suena mas mejor qe septiimo..**

**toii segura d qe esa n s la espraban..! jeje no, no tratn d dcir "lo sabiia" xqe sabn qe no lo sabiian! jeje**

**si, robin es un kbeza d pscao, d too corazon jeje XD **

**ahora, se qe sueno RE pesada escriibiiend esto KDA VEZ qe subo algo! pro..no puedo evitarloXD.. GRACIIAS X LS REVIEWS!, si señoras i señores, yo! (camila florencia!) aprendi a escribir bn la palabra! ahora ls djo.. aunqe se qe tan impactados xlo qe paso en el ultimo.. ustds ls qe aman el rxs, les advierto! no me maten! xqe sii lo hacn no lo puedo seguiir i no se soluciiona + el problema i robin se qeda cn la loka esa! jeje vieron! ls tngo! jaja bue, ahora ls djo..**

-Starfire? –preguntó robin mientras tocaba la puerta, ella estaba sorprendida. Quería explicaciones, pero no creía que raven pudiera convencerlo para venir a decirle tan rápido-

-Que? –contestó ella saliendo hasta la puerta de la habitación y tratando de no sonar triste, ella era muy fuerte y no quería que el supiera que la había hecho sufrir-

-Quiero explicarte… -el hizo una pausa- star, yo no estaba usándote, quiero que sepas eso. Yo estaba confundido, creía que te amaba. Pero no lo hacía, nunca lo hice. Te quiero como mi amiga, pero nada más. Cuando bárbara volvió me sentí diferente, yo la quiero a ella no a vos. Pero, podemos seguir siendo amigos? –starfire se sentía horrible, amigos? Solo amigos? Ella lo amaba y el no lo hacía? El le había dicho que la quería antes, era mentira todo eso? y aún así, tenía el descaro de venir y pedirle que sea su amiga! Pero por otro lado, no siempre todo era bueno, si el la quería como amiga estaba bien, aunque le dolía ella iba a aceptar.-

-Si. Vamos a ser amigos –dijo susurrando y tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz, pero ella prefería ser amiga de robin antes que no ser nada. Estaba por ponerse a soltar lágrimas, cuando raven llegó, y cerró la puerta. Justo a tiempo, ella la abrazó y le habló-

-Lo lamento mucho, pero tranquila. Todo va a pasar.

-Pero raven, el simplemente vino y me pidió que seamos amigos, me dijo que no me quiere y nunca me quiso…

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. El dice que estaba confundido, aunque te entiendo -dijo raven, starfire la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro-

Mientras en la sala…

-Robin, que es lo que pasa? –preguntó cyborg, que había escuchado el alboroto y chico bestia y terra le habían contado lo que sabían, sin mencionar, claro, a la chica pelirroja parada en medio de la sala de la que podía enterarse solito…-

-Ella es bárbara, la batichica. Va a ser un titán y mi novia. –dijo robin seriamente, cyborg y chico bestia se sorprendieron-

-Que! –preguntó o mejor dicho/escrito gritó chico bestia-

-Y que hay de starfire? –cyborg dijo, muy enojado y confundido. Raven no era la única que veía a starfire como una hermana. Pero ella era como su hermana más chica, y como todo hermano mayor quería saber-

-Por eso raven dijo eso hoy? –preguntó terra con curiosidad-

-Si, ella quería que fuera a explicarle a starfire. –dijo robin, los otros lo miraron-

-Y ella que dijo?

-Somos amigos. –dijo robin finalmente, ellos lo miraron preocupados. Starfire sería tan buena como para aceptar que robin la dejara? Si. Pero ella era tan feliz como para no ponerse mal por eso? la respuesta era simple, no.-

-Bueno, si es una nueva titán hay que recibirla bien, no? –preguntó terra, superando su asombro y comenzando a hablar con bárbara de montones de cosas. Chico bestia suspiró, terra podía ser su novia, pero a veces realmente era tonta para estas cosas, no como raven que siempre sabía que decir…oh no, de nuevo pensando en raven…-

-Yo creo que me voy a revisar el auto. –dijo cyborg, necesitaba tiempo para pensar-

-Yo creo que voy a buscar la cosa…de eso…y así -dijo chico bestia, que también necesitaba pensar. ¿Como robin le había hecho eso a starfire? era la gran pregunta del millón en las cabezas de chico bestia y cyborg. Chico bestia decidió ir a ver como estaba starfire. Se acercó a su puerta y escuchó llanto, el lo sabía, ella no estaba bien. Golpeó la puerta y raven abrió-

-Hola chico bestia, que pasa? –preguntó ella, evidentemente triste. Tanto en su voz como en su cara-

-Quería ver como está starfire, ya sabemos lo que pasó. –explicó el, una voz se escuchó casi susurrante desde la habitación-

-Lo lamento chico bestia, no estoy en condiciones para hablar. Y no me gusta realmente llorar, por favor quisiera que te retiraras, aunque agradezco mucho tu preocupación

-Creo que no quiere verte ahora, lo lamento…

-Si, no importa, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor decime. –dijo el antes de marcharse. Starfire estaba destrozada, ella amaba a robin, pero el no lo hacía y para empeorar las cosas había traído a su novia a la torre y la había convertido en titán.. el no sabía si raven estaba enterada de esa parte y decidió que si ella iba a estar con starfire tenía que decirle- raven podemos hablar un minuto?

-Si, star ahora vengo. No me tardo –dijo ella cerrando la puerta- que?

-Robin trajo a bárbara a vivir acá. –dijo el seriamente. Ella lo miró con enojo-

-De verdad? –alcanzó a pronunciar conteniendo evidentemente las ganas enormes de ir a pegarle a robin una patada en el..-

-Si. Estoy tan sorprendido como vos. Pensé que tenían que saberlo.

-Gracias, sabés el desastre que hubiera sido si ella se enteraba cuando la veía, verdad?

-Si, ni me lo digas. Hubiéramos estado en muchos problemas. –el dijo, ella asintió y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Starfire tenía que saber.-

**muajaja qe mala qe soi! no, no sii mala esnserio.. n se preocupen.. djn sus reviews/amenazas d muert si no arreglo ese lio! **


	8. cm dic el d cronica: ooocho!

**hola! voi a dejar de escribir esto y dejar a barbara con robin para siempre.**

**nah! mentiira! jejeje prdon, prdon, eso fue muii malvado d mi parte**

** asiiqe ak tamos, djo un capi x la joda esa qe akbo de hacer****ls.. los djo qe lean esto pa qe se entrn d lo qe sigue, no me maten prsonas rxs! che, viiron la cordobesa qe le qiisiieron afanar i agarro al ladron cn un serrucho pa cortar zapallos! aguante! es una kaaapaaaa! no se dfine d otra manera la mina esa! jajaja me fui dl punto.. d nuevo..**

-Raven, que te ha hecho tan enojada? –preguntó starfire mientras vió a raven entrar. Raven podía ser una experta ocultando sus emociones pero, o había perdido su talento o no quería ocultarlo-

-Es que… -comenzó ella, tomó una respiración profunda y continuó- esto que te voy a decir, va a ser doloroso pero, sino te lo digo entonces cuando lo veas te va a doler más. –ella la miró expectante- robin ha convertido a bárbara en una titán. –finalizó ella, starfire abrió los ojos enormemente y en unos segundos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y raven a tratar de calmarla, a pesar de que sería inútil.-

-Hace cuanto sabés esto? –preguntó apesadumbrada-

-Chico bestia me lo acaba de decir, el lo anunció después de que me fui. Estoy tan enojada. Simplemente no entiendo como puede ser tan…

-Descarado? –preguntó starfire- es la palabra verdad?

-Si, has mejorado mucho.

-Raven, estoy tan triste, que puedo hacer?

-Se que esto va a sonar frío, pero hay que seguir adelante. Sin embargo starfire, quiero que sepas esto. Al final vas a tener tu final feliz.

-En serio? –preguntó esperanzada-

-Si, estoy segura, y voy a estar con vos todo el tiempo que me necesites. –ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa, poco se imaginaban que chico bestia escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Raven si que sabía que decir-

Al día siguiente…

Starfire y raven se habían quedado dormidas. Por lo cual decidieron levantarse y starfire decidió que tenía que hacerles frente a los otros antes de que se preocuparan.

-Segura? –le preguntó raven, ella no sabía si esto sería una buena idea. Starfire no era nada débil, pero esto era mucho, incluso para ella-

-Si raven, al igual que con terra. No quiero despertar problemas… -dijo ella, raven asintió. Ambas fueron a la sala en donde vieron a cyborg, solamente cyborg, ella suspiraron aliviadas-

-Hola chicas. –dijo cyborg, sin saber como sonar. Si sonaba alegre iba a parecer que no le interesaba y si sonaba triste entonces iba a sonar como que todo estaba mal y conociendo lo emocional que era starfire sería un error, uno muy grave-

-Hola cyborg –dijo raven yendo a preparar su desayuno-

-Hola amigo cyborg! –dijo starfire, ella quería que todo pareciera normal. Y para su suerte sonaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Ellos comenzaron a preparar cada uno su propia cosa para desayuno, (y digo cosa porque ni idea de que estaba comiendo starfire…) cuando entraron terra y bárbara-

-_oh genial… _-pensó raven- _no podía entrar chico bestia, terra, robin o inclusive slade.. Tenía que entrar bárbara! me estan cargando? _

-Hola, vos sos raven, verdad? –preguntó bárbara con una sonrisa amistosa-

-Si. –dijo ella secamente, ella no le caía bien. Sabía lo que pasaba con ella, lo que quería realmente. Mientras, cyborg observaba con interés la escena, si algo sabía era que raven estaba enojadísima con bárbara por lo que había pasado, también sabía que bárbara obviamente planeaba quedarse y si para eso tenía que hacerse amiga de raven, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Bárbara iba a decir alguna cosa más cuando robin entró a la cocina plagada de chicas- robin, podemos hablar?

-Si, claro raven –dijo el y ambos salieron, starfire se quedó con cyborg por el momento, chico bestia entró en la sala cuando robin y raven salían-

-A donde van? –preguntó chico bestia a cyborg, mientras observaban como terra y bárbara trataban de ser buenas con starfire.-

-No se, pero espero, que ella ponga unos puntos claros en este lugar. –dijo cyborg-

-Bueno raven, que pasa? –preguntó robin-

-Vos ahora sos solamente amigo de starfire verdad?

-Si. Somos amigos.

-Eso está bien, pero quiero que te fijes en lo que haces.

-Que querés decir? –preguntó el confundido-

-Vos vas a saber cuando pase. Pero enserio, pensá las cosas antes de hacerlas. –ella se fue y el quedó pensando-

**estas personas van a matarme, a mi o a robin o a barbara en el proximo capi, uno d ls tres cae, toi ksi segura..o ls tres! :O **

**bue, djn sus reviews pa saber d qe hablo! sino no sabn.. muajajaja (tos tos) disculpn..heii! pongan lo qe creen qe va a pasar, xqe tnmos bastantes capis x dlante i algunas partes ya tan escribiidas, asii veo sii ven algo dl futuro jeje..**

**PD: se qe escriibii escriibiido... pa qe lo sepan.. XD**

**nos vemos! =D gracias x los reviews!**


	9. nnuueevee!

**holas, hola, holitas.. jeje prdonn toi payasa, **

**pro ya! enserio, no me asesinn, asegurens d qe el qe este al lado se aleje un poco.. SI HABLO X VS MISSTRES9! jeje se qe vas a matar a alguno si lees esto con alguiien al lado jaja XD**

Pasaron dos días y starfire siempre fingía estar feliz, a veces estaba realmente feliz. Otros no, las cosas estaban bastante más normales, ahora habían siete titanes en vez de cinco. Y esa era una de las únicas cosas extrañas que había. La batichica sin embargo no quería a starfire ni viceversa.

Terra estaba el día completo con bárbara o con chico bestia, raven estaba todo el día con starfire, cyborg o sola.

Raven empezó a salir cinco o seis horas por la tarde, no le decía a nadie a donde iba, estas horas eran generalmente usadas por starfire para ducharse, jugar con sedita, entrenar o cosas por el estilo.

En cuanto a robin, pasaba su tiempo solo, o con bárbara. Sino con los otros titanes, pero eso era muy poco.

Chico bestia se limitaba a estar con terra o cyborg si se deshacía de ella.

Starfire se levantó esa mañana para desayunar, siguió su día como normalmente lo hacía.

Raven se fue a las 12 del mediodía y no volvió hasta las 6 de la tarde, cuando volvió encontró a starfire llorando mientras corría por el pasillo (ustedes saben que si no está feliz no puede usar sus poderes..) saliendo de la sala hasta su habitación, ella se dirigió a la sala para ver que pasaba.

Lo que raven vió la hizo enfurecerse, robin y la batichica se estaban besando en el sillón. Ella inmediatamente los separó con sus poderes, ellos la miraron-

-Bárbara dejame con robin un minuto por favor. –dijo tratando de esconder la ira en su voz. Bárbara se fue-

-Raven…

-En que demonios estabas pensando! –le gritó enfurecida ella-

-Por que me preguntas eso?

-No se que mierda tenés en la cabeza robin! Como se te ocurre hacer esto?

-Pero que hice?

-Pedazo de idiota! No he conocido a nadie más estúpido! Enserio, estás cruzando la raya! La próxima vez que hagas una pelotudez así yo misma los mando a los dos por la ventana!

-Solamente nos estábamos besando! –dijo el, enojado porque ella le gritaba-

-En la sala donde starfire puede verte! –le preguntó ella gritando- como se te ocurre faltarle el respeto de esa manera robin!

-Yo..no lo pensé… -dijo el bajando la cabeza, era cierto que ellos eran amigos, pero starfire realmente lo amaba y no estaba lista para verlo dos días después besando a otra chica-

-Que te dije el otro día? Pensá antes de hacer las cosas, que sea la última vez, porque sino te tiro con todo y chica para el agua y suerte al tratar de volver –dijo ella amenazante, chico bestia y cyborg habían entrado porque habían escuchado los gritos-

-No se vuelve a repetir. –dijo robin, raven asintió y salió volando hasta donde starfire, cyborg y chico bestia lo miraron- que?

-En serio, te pasaste de la raya robin. –dijo cyborg con un poco de enojo-

-Ya se, lo lamento. Me equivoque, menos mal que raven estaba acá.

-Te das cuenta de que un demonio está cuidando que no hagas travesuras? –le preguntó cyborg. Ellos se quedaron pensando un minuto, la verdad es que era bastante raro pero no lo habían pensado-

-Creen que ella haga cosas? –preguntó robin, ellos lo miraron-

-No lo creo… -dijo chico bestia. La idea le molestaba, mucho.-

-Pero, alguno ha notado que sale en las tardes? –preguntó robin- ella solía salir una hora como mucho, pero ahora sale hasta 6 horas.. –todos se rieron y después continuaron con su vida, o por lo menos lo intentaron, las preguntas se cruzaban en sus cabezas. A donde va raven? Por que tarda tantas horas? Y eran solamente algunas de ellas.

_ mientras raven totalmente indiferente a los chusmas de la sala, estaba calmando a starfire-

-Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó raven, la verdad es que ella todavía se sentía furiosa, como el era tan estúpido? Solamente besarse en la sala, en donde todo el mundo puede verlos? Ella cumplía sus promesas, la próxima vez que el hiciera llorar a starfire por eso, los tiraba a los dos por la ventana de la torre tan lejos, que no volvían en un par de semanas-

-Si, en el momento sentí como si me hubieran golpeado, pero ya estoy mejor.. –dijo starfire, la verdad era que estaba destrozada. Pero ella estaba mejor que hace unos minutos.- aún no entiendo por que tenían la necesidad de besarse ahí, en donde pudiera verlos.

-Yo tampoco, son un par de idiotas. –dijo raven-

-No se que hacer, no puedo seguir esperando acá todo el tiempo, estoy feliz cuando no estoy cerca de ellos dos. Pero están en la torre, y no puedo evitar verlos.

-Has pensado en salir, a pasear o algo así? –preguntó raven-

-No, no se a donde podría ir…

-Podés ir a caminar. Cuando te cansas volvés volando, pensalo. Ahora tengo que irme, pero si me necesitas mi comunicador está conmigo. –dijo raven, se despidió y se fue. Starfire decidió ir a dormir, era muy desgastante estar llorando y había estado un tiempo haciéndolo-

Esa noche chico bestia estaba en el techo de la torre, convertido en gato. Ocultándose de terra, ella iba a buscarlo para hacer algo en cualquier momento, a pesar de que eran las 9:30 de la noche y todos estaban yéndose a dormir, entonces vió a raven saliendo de la torre, vestida con una remera, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas. Ella salió flotando de la torre, dejando a chico bestia muy confundido. El se quedó despierto en su cama hasta tarde, más o menos a las 3:30 de la mañana escuchó a raven entrar en su habitación.

**si, si ya se.. qieren asesinar a alguien! pobre dl qe este/estaba al lado d uds! espro seguir viiva en est momnto..i tambn se qe dbo seguiir viiva xqe tiienn curiiosiidad, lo se..yo lo se.. jejeje puedo hacr eso.. jiji ahora djo ants de qe ande contando las cosas ants d tiiempo, diganm en ls reviews qe espran qe pase!**

**si, si robin es taan tonto, qe no tiiene drecho a mirar mal a chico bestia i pnsar qe es idiota! lo se, lo se..ls entiiendo..**

**ah, pro el proximo ls va a hacer calentar peor qe este.. chan chan chan..**

**chau! =D**


	10. diiez! dciimo! uds sabn q digo

**hola! **

**muchas graciias x ls reviews, enserio, vuelvo a repetir, no asesinen a nadie, este capi es causador de enojo e ira a los rxs! (fuera de joda..) pro tambn aumenta la curiosidad x part d algunos prsonajes, completamnt ajenos a lo qe pasa en su propia casa!..**

**pro bue..no voi a contar + nada, enserio agarren algo para romper xqe esto es MUY, MUY, MUY ENOJADORES..**

**nos vmos abajo=D (ah, trribkle kmbio d humor tenia jeje)**

A la mañana siguiente terra y bárbara se encontraron con starfire en la cocina mientras raven meditaba, chico bestia dormía porque se había quedado despierto pensando (si, increíble! Avisen a todos! Los bomberos! La ambulancia! La policía! Defensa civil! Esperen, la policía no..pero a la prefectura naval si!), robin entrenaba y cyborg estaba con su auto.

-Hola starfire. –dijo bárbara, la verdad era que no había hablado mucho con ella, porque siempre estaba alguien para respaldarla o responder por ella sus preguntas.-

-Hola. –dijo ella cortante, tratando de no hacer nada estúpido como golpearla, romperle la nariz y/o tirarla volando por los aires hasta la tierra del fuego y más allá.-

-Así que te gusta mi novio verdad puta? –le preguntó bárbara, estaba enojada porque robin no quería besarla en ningún lugar cerca de starfire. Terra no hizo nada y starfire la miró fijamente, por raro que parezca había aprendido muchas cosas entre ellas los insultos, luego de un incidente con raven y un celular..-

-Que me dijiste? –preguntó ella, con ira en sus palabras-

-Que si te gusta MI novio, puta. –repitió bárbara, starfire sintió el deseo de golpearla pero no lo hizo, raven le había advertido sobre eso. Si ella la golpeaba lo más posible es que su furia se saliera de control y terminara mandándola a la china, como decía raven. Y en ese caso iban a defender a bárbara.-

-No me insultes –optó por decir starfire-

-O que? –preguntó bárbara desafiante-

-Dejala tranquila. –dijo raven entrando justo a tiempo, starfire pensó que era una bendición que ella sintiera su furia y la de bárbara o hubiera sido un desastre- ella no te está haciendo nada. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mí –terra y bárbara se fueron mirando a raven venenosamente, ella las detestaba..-

-Gracias! Ella estaba insultándome, creo que un poco más y la hubiera golpeado…

-Ya se, tengo que felicitarte, te controlaste muy bien. Más vale que no vuelva a pasar. -dijo ella, starfire solamente asintió con la cabeza, para seguir con su día como si nada hubiera pasado

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Oh tenía que aparecer la otra puta a pelear por su amiga verdad?

-La próxima vez la mato…que tiene que meterse en lo que no le importa? –preguntó terra mientras pataleaba en su cama, como si alguien le solucionara el problema-

-Creo que hay que ver como sigue, si ella se hace la viva de nuevo, entonces respondemos. –dijo bárbara amenazante, terra asintió-

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chico bestia se despertó esa tarde (tarde porque era re tarde cuando se levantó, el vago ese!) y se fue a buscar algo para comer. Allá encontró a cyborg, el estaba con robin. Así que decidió que tenía que contarles lo que vió anoche-

-Hey chicos, no saben lo que pasó anoche! –dijo el, ellos lo miraron esperando- estaba escondiéndome en el techo cuando…

-Escondiéndote en el techo? –preguntó robin confundido, el asintió-

-Bueno, yo me escondía en el techo. Eran más o menos las 9:30 y de repente apareció raven..

-Que hacía raven en el techo? –preguntó cyborg, más desconcertado ahora-

-A eso voy, a eso voy! Ella estaba vestida con ropa normal, entonces se fue volando. Y yo la escuché llegar a las 3:30! –ellos lo miraron sorprendidos-

-En serio? –preguntó robin, el asintió-

-Que tal si revisamos las cámaras de seguridad del techo, para ver –dijo cyborg, ellos tres fueron a ver para encontrar no solo eso, sino que raven salía aproximadamente 6 horas por la tarde y otras 7 por la noche, vestida con ropa normal por las noches. Las grabaciones que tenían eran del último mes nada más. Ya que las otras eran destruidas, por lo cual no sabían por cuanto tiempo se les había pasado algo así-

-Entonces? –preguntó chico bestia, no sabía que hacer. Como demonios se le había pasado que ella salía tanto tiempo? Y esa misma pregunta estaba en las cabezas de los tres, acaso se había distraído tanto con terra que no le prestaba atención? De inmediato se sintió mal, como no se había dado cuenta de que ella salía todas las tardes? Y las noches?-

-Quizás starfire sepa algo… -sugirió cyborg, de inmediato ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a buscar a starfire. Sabían que raven probablemente habría salido, así que iba a ser el momento perfecto para preguntarle-

OOOOOOOOO

-hola star! –dijo chico bestia, ella los miró sorprendida, que hacían los tres en su puerta y sonriendo como unos psicópatas? Ella no tenía la menor idea.-

-Que es lo que pasa? –preguntó un poco nerviosa por las raras sonrisas que le estaban dando-

-Sabés que raven sale en las tardes verdad? –preguntó robin-

-Oh si! Ella sale todas las tardes, está conmigo hasta las 1. Regresa como a las 6. –ella no mencionó las salidas nocturnas, de las cuales sabía pero no quería meter a raven en más problemas, ella realmente sabía que raven salía en compañía de alguna persona. -

-Y no sabés a donde va? –preguntó cyborg-

-No, ella no me ha dicho. –mintio y dijo la verdad starfire, ella no sabía nada, además claro de conocer algunos nombres, nada más. Le pareció extraño pero no preguntó, porque sabía que si era algo importante iba a enterarse con el tiempo-

-Oh, si ella te dice algo podrías decirnos? –preguntó robin, ella asintió-

OOOOOOOOO

-Entonces, que vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó cyborg, estaba preocupado. Se la pasaba viajando a la torre de los titanes este y no se fijaba mucho en lo que pasaba en la torre-

-No se, tampoco se como se me pudo pasar que salía tantas horas! –se dijo robin a si mismo, el de verdad estaba cometiendo muchos errores últimamente-

-Y si le preguntamos? –sugirió chico bestia, esto no le gustaba, pero y si ella no les decía la verdad? En ese caso debía ser algo serio..no podía dejar de pensar que había sido terriblemente ciego! Ella salía por las noches, en el día delante de sus ojos! Y no lo había notado? Incluso durante el día se había despedido de el en varias ocasiones cuando el estaba en las rocas o cerca de la puerta-

**-**Vamos a esperar, si ella tiene algo que decir, entonces simplemente lo hará con el tiempo –dijo robin, ellos asintieron, sin embargo no podían sacar la curiosidad de sus cabezas-

**iuf, no me asesinaron, a ver cuanto acerk el fin d semana! mañana tngo tecnología..pro no imxta! naie va a hacer qe n lo siga! ni siqiera el profe d tcnologiia, + bruto el viejo, qe odiio qe le tngo! bue, prdi el enfoqe..nuevamente..**

**chau!=D**


	11. oncee n m matn!

**hla!=D**

**si, est esta hecho para tenr algunas cosas - enojativas.. pro dspues, ya veran! jeje lean!**

Ya hacían dos meses desde que bárbara estaba en la torre, robin no tenía ojos para nadie más que ella.

Starfire se sentía mucho mejor, pero todavía se sentía celosa un poco cuando veía a robin con bárbara, terra estaba atrás de chico bestia todo el santo día, lo cual a el no le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque no lo dejaba hablar con nadie que no fuera ella, robin bárbara o cyborg.

Raven y starfire estaban cada vez más aisladas, cyborg era prácticamente el único que hablaba con ellas lo suficiente para que se considere una conversación. Raven salía igual que antes y había invitado a starfire a acompañarla un día, y ella había ido.

La relación de cyborg con abeja estaba muy bien, el iba cada vez más seguido a visitarla, debido a que con siete titanes en la torre, era mucho más fácil obtener permiso.

Sin embargo un día a starfire le dio un dolor de panza y raven tuvo que salir, así que robin se ofreció a cuidarla hasta que raven volviera con sus remedios. Ese día raven a propósito demoró más que de costumbre, dejando a robin con starfire, quienes estuvieron muy felices conversando y ni siquiera notaron la tardanza de raven.

Bárbara no estuvo feliz por esto, ya que el era SU novio y estaba con starfire. Chico bestia se dedicó a preocuparse porque eran las 8:00 y raven no había vuelto.

-Raven! –dijo chico bestia cuando la vió aterrizar en el techo-

-que te pasa? –preguntó ella al verlo tan alterado-

-Que, no te das cuenta? Estuve esperando desde las 6:00! No sabía si te había pasado algo! –dijo mientras corría a abrazarla, ella se quedó sorprendida por su conducta, pero el abrazo le gustó. Así que ella lo abrazó también.-

-Bueno, voy a..darle sus remedios a starfire –dijo raven porque no sabía que decir.-

-Si, claro! –dijo el sonriendo. Pasaron un par de minutos y raven no se movía-

-Emm..chico bestia?

-Si rae?

-Necesito que me sueltes.. –dijo ella, el no la había soltado de su abrazo, apenas notó lo que hacía se puso rojo como tomate y la soltó. Raven agradeció su capa para que el no pudiera ver lo colorada que se había puesto, sin mencionar que ella es más blanca que un papel….- tenés más fuerza de lo que parece.

-Si, no? –el ahora no sabía que hacer. Ella decidió que era hora de irse, así que se fue a ver a starfire. Ninguno percibió a terra escondida con una mirada asesina.-

Starfire estaba hablando con robin. Estaba muy feliz por eso, entonces se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido y raven no estaba, sabía que raven estaría tardando de más para darle tiempo, así que decidió aprovecharlo.

-Y como van las cosas robin? –preguntó ella, el la miró-

-Bien, tengo que pedirte perdón.

-Por que?

-Por esa vez en que nos viste a mi y a bárbara, yo nunca me disculpe

-Oh, está bien.. –dijo ella, aunque por dentro sufría, como si fuera poco, ella tenía que verlo con bárbara todos los días!-

-Gracias. –dijo y la abrazó. El pensó, que después de todo eran amigos, así que podía abrazarla. Bárbara estaba mirando las cámaras porque no quería a starfire cerca de su novio, así que cuando vió esto fue a ver a terra inmediatamente-

-Vamos, esta vez no voy a retroceder –dijo bárbara. A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a la sala, encontraron a starfire comiendo alguna mezcla de algo- hola… veo que no entendiste la última vez, robin es MIO, y nada va a dártelo de nuevo.

-Yo no quiero a robin, no me insultes y dejame comer –dijo ella prestando nada de atención a bárbara, no quería llamar a raven y creía que podía manejarlo-

-No, quiero que te quede bien claro, a robin no te le acerques! –dijo ella casi gritando. Nadie, ni siquiera blackfire le había gritado así, nunca. La ira de starfire creció y sus ojos se encendieron verdes-

-Te dije que me dejaras sola! Te lo pido amablemente por última vez! –gritó starfire, esto había pasado por lo menos tres veces, ella no la dejaba tranquila-

-O sino que? –preguntó ella desafiante-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven estaba en el techo, mirando al mar. Entonces chico bestia apareció.

-Hey raven! –dijo el muy animado-

-Hola chico bestia. –dijo ella contemplando aún el agua, esta torre no era lo mismo, con terra y bárbara constantemente molestando a starfire, ella tenía que buscarle solución al problema. Entonces lo decidió.-

-Algo te preocupa? –le preguntó el, ella sacudió su cabeza-

-No, acabo de resolver un problema, nada más.

-Oh… -ellos estaban en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, entonces raven lo sintió, ira. Esta venía de starfire-

-Me voy. –dijo antes de desaparecer, dejándolo solo.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven llegó cuando bárbara le preguntó

-O sino que?

-Dejala de una buena vez! –le gritó raven, estaba terriblemente enojada.-

-Ah claro, acá venis a defenderla! –dijo terra-

-Por que no te metes en tus asuntos? –le preguntó raven- acaso chico bestia no está llamándote o algo?

-No, y a vos? –preguntó terra- claro, porque raven sale todas las tardes a ver a su novio y después vuelve a estar con el mío. A eso llamo una puta!

-Yo no estoy con tu novio, y lo que hago en la tarde no es asunto tuyo.

-Por que tienen que molestar siempre? no tienen nada mejor que hacer? –preguntó starfire, entonces pasó algo impensable, bárbara le dio una cachetada a starfire. Ella no sabía que hacer, estaba furiosa, pero no podía devolverle el golpe, estaba paralizada. Raven en cambio se acercó a bárbara y la agarró con del cuello y después la hizo levitar con la energía oscura-

-Soltame! –gritó ella-

-No, ya te pasaste de la raya bárbara! Quien te pensás que sos? –en ese momento entraron los chicos, para ver a starfire con un lado de su cara rojo, pasmada. A raven con ira en sus ojos y a bárbara siendo sostenida por los poderes de raven, en cuanto a terra estaba mirando fijamente lo que pasaba, nunca creyó que esto iba a ir tan lejos-

-Raven soltala! –gritó robin, raven la miró asesinamente y se volteó a robin-

-Esto ya es mucho robin! Puedo aguantar los insultos e incluso puede gritarme, pero no puede golpearla! –y se volteó a ver a bárbara- no se quien te pensás que sos, pero la próxima vez que le toques un pelo a mi hermana, vas a conocer mi lado demonio, me entendiste! –le gritó a bárbara, a continuación la soltó y ella cayó al suelo. Se acercó a la niña con preocupación- estás bien? –starfire salió de su trance y abrazó a raven-

-Ella me golpeo? –preguntó starfire, todavía algo atontada-

-Si, pero no va a volver a hacerlo porque la mato. Y no estoy jugando –dijo seria y amenazadoramente-

-Gracias –y volvió a abrazarla, raven las encerró en su energía para que nadie escuchara y habló-

-Tenemos que irnos. –dijo raven, starfire la miró sorprendida-

-A donde?

-A otro lugar, no podemos seguir viviendo con ellas dos acá. Quiero que vengas conmigo –explicó ella-

-Pero que pasa con el equipo?

-Creo que hay que dejarlos por un tiempo, si nos necesitan van a buscarnos. Quizás así ellos se den cuenta de lo que pasa y el puede descubrir algo.

-Tenés razón, van a haber cinco en la torre. Ellos saben defenderse, y después de lo que pasó, seguramente va a haber problemas. –dijo ella, raven le sonrió-

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien.

-Que acaba de pasar? –preguntó chico bestia muy confundido. Raven y starfire no le decían nada.-

-Ellas nos amenazaron! –dijo bárbara fingiendo estar llena de temor. Chico bestia no sabía que hacer, raven y starfire no se enojaban sin razón alguna. Terra se colgaba de su cuello fingiendo estar terriblemente asustada y a él esto no le gustaba-

-Que les hicieron ustedes? –preguntó cyborg, el confiaba en ellas y no iba a dejar su opinión cambiar tan fácil.-

-Nada, solamente estábamos comiendo entonces llegó starfire, ella nos insultó y cuando traté de defenderme apareció raven y nos atacó a terra y a mi! –gritó bárbara escandalosamente-

-Segura? –preguntó cyborg, aún no creía que eso hubiera sido posible-

-Si, ellas son dos locas! –dijo terra, chico bestia la miró con enojo.-

-Chicos. –dijo raven con starfire a un lado saliendo de su energía.-

-Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar! –le gritó robin a raven-

-Como que a ver! –preguntó/gritó ella, esto ya era bastante y estaba tan enojada que podría darle una patada y llegaría vaya a saber hasta donde...-

-Como por que atacaron a terra y bárbara!

-Así que eso le dijiste, víbora? –preguntó raven mirando a bárbara y después a robin- sabés que? Pensá lo que quieras, yo no hago las cosas sin una razón! Si no pensaste en eso, entonces no me conoces. Ni yo, ni ella tenemos nada que explicar, si las dos víboras venenosas de por allá no te dicen la verdad entonces a mi, me da igual.

-Callate! Acá la mentirosa sos vos! Pedazo de puta! Vas a acostarte con alguno a la tarde y después volvés a la torre a hacerte la inocente! –le gritó terra, todos la miraron y después a raven. Chico bestia no sabía que hacer, el quería defender a raven, pero terra era su novia…-

-Como dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia lo que hago cuando me voy, o cuando estoy acá! Así que si vas a inventar cosas inventalas bien! –le dijo ella-

-Yo te vi raven, te vi con diferentes chicos, vos y aquella, lo mismo! –gritó bárbara esta vez, chico bestia miró a raven. antes de que raven dijera algo que no tenía, starfire decidió hablar-

-Y de donde concluís esas cosas? La verdad no voy a entender, lo que ella hace o deja de hacer no te importa. Acá la que está loca sos vos, sin mencionar lo que hiciste. –dijo dejando a casi todos sorprendidos-

-Ella tiene razón. No te interesa lo que hago o dejo de hacer, yo y starfire vamos a irnos. Antes de que yo termine matando a alguna. –dijo raven, con esto los tres varones las miraron, nunca habían estado sin ellas en la torre-

-Que? –preguntó cyborg conmocionado-

-Que nos vamos. No hay otra opción, esto no puede seguir así, seguramente vamos a volver. Si nos necesitan no duden en llamarme, creo que los tres saben como. –ellos asintieron- ahora nos vamos, nos vemos

-Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir así –dijo starfire, mirando a los chicos. Después salió detrás de raven.-

**uh! qe haran ahora? muajaja solament yo lo se! i no voi a decirles! **

**en realidad..si les voi a dcir jjeje **

**chau! =D**


	12. doc, prdoon x la tardanza! XD

**hola!**

**si! yo no me morii! prdnn x tardar tanto tiiempo en subiir, lo qe pasa es qe el 23 cumplio mii hrmano, el 27 cumpliio mii otro hrmano ii mañana cumplo yo, toncs cm hag miis 15 el 11 tng qe hacer todas esas cosas..**

**pa sumar + cosas, mi ma ii miis hrmanas aman armar el arbol ants qe cualqiiera, lo + liindo es qe anoche empezaron, abrieron la ramitas y se fueron! trmin poniiend las lucs, las boas i los adornos yo! cualqiiera! **

**= estoii sakndom las matriias, xqe ya s trmiina el año (graciias a dios) i tambn m tng qe kmbiiar d escuela **

**asiiqe tniia bastant para hacer jeje, d to2 mo2 graciias x sus reviews. xe la vrdd es qe yo cn uno m conformo jaja lo qe pasa es qe ahora anduv colgada, pro ahora he volviido! bue! ahora puedn leer! jeje XD**

-Raven? –preguntó starfire mientras guardaban sus cosas-

-Si?

-Tenemos donde vivir?

-Si, tranquila. Ahora star, yo tengo un trabajo. –ella la miró sorprendida- si es cierto, pero no es el trabajo que bárbara dijo que tengo.

-Donde trabajas?

-En un almacén. Un amigo es el dueño y me dejaba trabajar medio turno. Querés trabajar conmigo? Lo que si ahora es un turno completo…

-Claro! puedo tener un trabajo de verdad?

-Si. Mi amigo va a dejar que trabajes conmigo, voy a llamarlo ahora. Por mientras termina acá así nos vamos –dijo ella, starfire asintió y continuó guardando ropa normal. Raven se fue hasta el teléfono y cuando no había nadie llamó, después ella colgó el teléfono y cuando se dio vuelta vió a chico bestia parado mirándola. Ella saltó del susto y después habló- que?

-Entonces...te vas? –preguntó el, sin saber muy bien que decir-

-Si. –contestó ella bajando la cabeza-

-Y…que vas a hacer para mantenerte?

-Star va a comenzar a trabajar conmigo.

-Entonces donde van a trabajar?

-En un almacén, no creíste lo que dijeron ellas sobre mi verdad? –preguntó levantando una ceja-

-No

-Bueno, gracias ya me voy. –ella se fue. Pasaron unas horas y raven y starfire se fueron volando a alguna parte de la ciudad. Terra y bárbara actuaban totalmente felices, dado que las otras chicas se habían ido.

Chico bestia, cyborg y robin no sabían que hacer, así que cyborg se fue a ver a su novia, chico bestia se fue con terra y robin con bárbara-

-Ya llegamos. –dijo raven mientras ellas dos entraban en una casa, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina/comedor bastante chico-

-Desde cuando tenés esto? –preguntó starfire al ver que raven ya tenía comida, una televisión, un par de sillones, dos camas y frazadas para ellas. Sin mencionar que habían algunos muebles y una heladera-

-lo conseguí desde hace rato, pero no lo usaba. Hace unos días vine a limpiarlo. Tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar..

-Oh… -dijo starfire- mañana empezamos a trabajar verdad?

-Si, el almacén no queda lejos de acá. Vamos a dormir y mañana guardamos las cosas.

Pasaron unos días, raven y starfire lo estaban haciendo muy bien, raven había aprendido a cocinar después de que el fin del mundo. Porque se había arrepentido y había hecho la promesa de que si vivía aprendía a cocinar. Claro que nunca le dijo a nadie porque creía que se iban a reír de ella.

Starfire era muy buena alumna, y ambas cocinaban, solamente había que decirle que no improvisara y le pusiera cosas "extras" para añadir "sabor", sabor a que? no me pregunten.

Ambas trabajaban en el almacén, hasta la noche. Donde también trabajaban unos amigos de raven, con quienes starfire simpatizó muy rápido, y varias veces salían en la noche a caminar.

Mientras en la torre cyborg estaba deprimido, chico bestia y robin estaban confundidos.

Robin no tenía idea de por que, después de todo tenía todo lo que quería.

Mientras que chico bestia sorprendentemente estaba llegando a sus conclusiones mucho más rápido que el chico maravilla.

Y con esto hizo un descubrimiento, el estaba extrañando horriblemente a raven, la quería devuelta.

Ahora, la pregunta puntual era…el quería a raven? Hace unos meses, la respuesta hubiera sido no, pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro, con terra no era lo mismo que antes.

Terra había cambiado? Raven había cambiado? El había cambiado? No sabía muy bien que pasaba, algo había cambiado. El entonces concluyó que todos habían cambiado, terra era la misma chica buena y graciosa con el. Pero por más que ella se riera de todos sus chistes, no era la risa que el buscaba.

El quería la risa de raven. Pero el ya no podía tratar de provocarla porque ella no estaba, el no tenía nada que hacer porque no estaba raven, ni siquiera para molestarla o tratar de entrar en su habitación, nada…tenía que hacer algo, pero, que?

Y terra y bárbara seguían viva la pepa, debido a que se habían desecho de las chicas y tenían a los chicos.

-Raven –comenzó starfire, habían vuelto del trabajo y estaban preparando algo para comer-

-Si?

-Extraño a los chicos. –dijo ella, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla-

-Tranquila, yo también lo hago. Pero estoy segura de que al final, todo va a arreglarse

-De verdad lo pensás así?

-Si, solamente tenés que darle tiempo, a veces tarda en llegar, pero siempre llega. Además mirá el lado bueno. –ella la miró con curiosidad- cuando vuelvas vas a saber muchas cosas para cocinar..

-Cierto, gracias raven –le dijo con una sonrisa- te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado ahí?

-Eso hubiera sido un desastre, pero de verdad me enojé cuando te pegó. Tuvo suerte de que no la haya matado… -ambas se rieron- mirá, pasado mañana es nuestro día libre, podemos invitar a comer a los chicos y después salimos.

-Oh es una gran idea! –dijo ella y volvieron al asunto de la comida, raven sabía como distraerla-

Mientras tanto en la torre en la pantalla aparecieron los titanes este.

-Hola chicos! –saludó abeja, ella vió a terra y bárbara- quienes son esas?

-Son la batichica y terra. –dijo cyborg, evidentemente fastidiado.-

-Oh… y donde están star y raven? –preguntó speedy, quien quería hablar con ellas porque era costumbre de el molestarlas un poco, ya que después de un tiempo de conocerse incluso se llevaba bien con raven-

-Ellas se fueron –dijo terra-

-A donde! –preguntó abeja-

-Cuando! –preguntó aqualad-

-Por que! –preguntó speedy-

-Hace dos días, ellas pelearon con terra y bárbara, las novias de chico bestia y robin, y como sabían que les iban a echar la culpa se fueron para no causar más problemas. Con respecto al donde, no nos dijeron. –explicó cyborg, ellos lo quedaron mirando-

-Es porque la puta de raven tiene alguna casa por ahí –dijo terra-

-Claro, la casa de alguno –dijo bárbara que tenía mucha bronca a raven, debido a que era la única persona que le había hecho frente, sin mencionar, que era amiga de starfire a quien ella odiaba tremendamente, los titanes este se miraron entre si y cortaron-

-Hey no hablen así de ellas! –dijo sorprendentemente chico bestia-

-Por que no? –preguntó terra a su novio sorprendida, bárbara se fue con robin-

-porque ellas son mis amigas y la verdad estoy cansado de que me tengan así todo el tiempo! –gritó el, cyborg decidió irse-

-no entiendo por que defendés a esa bruja espeluznante y rara!

-es mi amiga! No le digas así!

-y yo soy tu novia! –gritó ella furiosa-

-ah, si? Entonces creo que no lo vas a ser más! –gritó el, ambos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, pero el no se arrepentía-

-que?

-que entonces no creo que tengamos que seguir con esto. –dijo firmemente examinando la forma en la que se sentía y tomando una decisión-

-no! no lo creo, vamos a…separarnos por un tiempo, si? –preguntó amablemente, tratando de que el se diera cuenta de que la necesitaba-

-no lo creo. Tenemos que terminar esto ahora. Podemos seguir siendo amigos si querés… -ella lo pensó unos momentos, después de todo, podía conquistarlo de nuevo tarde o temprano…-

-bien –contestó ella saliendo de la habitación, el chico bestia se sentía como si una tonelada estuviera fuera de sus hombros-

**si, bueno, creo qe los hiice sufriir x mucho tiiempo jeje, d nuevo prdonn x tardar TANTO tiiempo XD**

**el proxiimo no va a tardr tanto..i para su diisfrute vamos a empzar a matar la rlacion d robin con barbara muajaja! djn sus reviews! **

**chau! =D**


	13. trec!

**hla! =D**

**bue, ak toii d vuelta! jajaXD oii mii ma s iiba a trabajar en la mañana ii m diijo qe m lvantara para cuiidar a miis hrmanas, toncs yo lo hiic. todo estaba normal i me diice bueno chau**

**iiba saliiend x la puerta ii vuelv i diice m olviid las llavs...ah ciierto fliiz cumpleaños! (siiempre se olviida d lscumpleañosXD) i toncs ella m habiia asustado, i le dije: hola! no pará feliiz cumpleaños! no no, digo graciias! (n m acordaba cm cntstarXD) **

**i cuand mii hrmana m saludo l dije fliz cumpleaños (le volvii a errar) i cuand la otra m saludo lo pns un momnto i le dije gracias (a una le pegue XD)**

**bueno che, ak tiienn el siiguiient kpii...cmienzan las dudas dudosas...XD**

Mientras en la habitación de robin, los titanes habían decidido coordinarse para dar una llamada a su líder…

-Robin –comenzó speedy- queremos saber que te pasa

-Que quieren decir?

-Por que haces esto? Raven y starfire han sido tus amigas durante mucho tiempo. Han sido parte de este equipo desde hace años. –dijo abeja-

-Si, y ahora de la nada las cambias por otro par? –preguntó chico flash-

-Cierto, que demonios estabas pensando? –preguntó argenta-

-Ellas atacaron a terra y bárbara. –dijo robin-

-Sin razón? –preguntó hotspot-

-Si.

-Te molestaste por lo menos en ver las cámaras de seguridad? –preguntó jinx, el negó con la cabeza- entonces que carajo pensabas?

-No hizo falta. Raven tenía a bárbara en sus poderes. Además la amenazó.

-Y solamente por eso sacas que ellas lo empezaron todo? –preguntó aqualad- raven suele reprimir todo y no se enoja tan fácilmente con cualquier persona como para hacer eso

-Creo que estás confundido. Ellas siempre han sido tus amigas, siempre estuvieron con vos. No podés cambiarlas ahora, sin ni siquiera mirar las cámaras –dijo kole-

-Además amas a starfire –dijo rayo-

-No, yo no lo hago. Solamente estaba confundido, siempre quise a bárbara.

-Ahora estás confundido…todos sabemos que eso no es cierto. –dijo trueno-

-Todos notamos cuanto la querías. –dijo chico flash- eso no fue una simple confusión.

-Cierto –agregó abeja- la has querido durante mucho tiempo, y ella te ama también.

-Por más que no quiera decirlo rob, realmente estás confundido. Ella te ama y vos la amas. –dijo speedy-

-No te sentís vacío? –preguntó jinx-

-Que? –preguntó robin algo asombrado-

-Si, vacío. Solo. Como si bárbara no fuera lo que necesitas –continuó ella-

-Mejor que lo pienses robin –dijo kole, todos cortaron-

Robin estaba confundido, el amaba a bárbara? O los titanes tenían razón?

Pasaron dos días raven y starfire estaban viviendo tranquilas. Los titanes no habían llamado a ninguna de ellas, pero no les importaba, ellas sabían que las cosas se iban a arreglar.

Quizás no tan pronto. Ellas estaban muy bien, pero extrañaban la torre de los titanes, y la idea de que las otras dos estuviera ocupando sus lugares las hacía sentir horribles.

-Raven, por que ellos no vienen a buscarnos? –preguntó starfire-

-Ellos necesitan tiempo, todo pasa por alguna razón. Van a darse cuenta, solamente dales tiempo. –dijo raven-

-Segura? –preguntó ella-

-Si, que tal si les mandamos una carta un día de estos? –starfire le sonrió y ambas se fueron a acostar-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin se dio cuenta entonces, el se sentía solo y vacío porque starfire no estaba, el había tratado de ignorarlo. Pero ya no puede mentirse a si mismo. Starfire se había ido, y el había sido un imbecil, todo era su culpa. Por que no se había fijado en las cámaras? Simple, porque no quería ver lo que había ahí, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver. Pero ahora había pasado un mes y ellas no habían vuelto. El notó que sus otros compañeros varones también estaban deprimidos. Esto había sido un horrible, horrible error

-Chicos, chicos, chicos! –entró cyborg corriendo alegremente, si algo alegraba a cy, que se la pasaba trabajando en su auto sin saber que hacer, entonces seguramente funcionaría con ellos-

-Que pasa? –preguntó chico bestia, el al igual que robin, se sentía vacío y solo. Pero sabía la razón desde hace rato, solamente quería recuperar a raven, en cuanto a terra, a veces se ponía cargosa e intentaba besarlo, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba bien. Además comenzaba a mostrar cierto interés por speedy (qe puta! jeje XD) -

-Es una carta, de raven y starfire! –gritó el, los otros dos se precipitaron hacia el-

-Que dice? Leela! –gritó robin, sorprendiendo a los otros y a si mismo-

_Hola chicos! Somos raven y starfire, en realidad soy starfire quien escribo y a mi lado está raven mientras cocinamos. Si, así es cocinamos, cierren sus bocas! (esa fue raven) ella me enseña a cocinar alimentos de la tierra, que saben muy bien. Aunque no tengan mostaza en ellos..._

_Acabamos de llegar del trabajo, y decidimos que vamos a escribir esta carta. Quisiéramos saber como están, pero no lo hacemos, raven le dice a cyborg que espera que su auto esté bien, y que quizás lo vea si lo pasea por la ciudad, a robin que cuide a los titanes y a chico bestia que le diga como está. _

_Yo por mi parte espero que los tres estén muy bien, y deseo que me respondan pronto, esa no es nuestra dirección, pero es un lugar donde conocen a raven y si ponen su nombre en el sobre van a llamarla, así que respondan pronto. _

_Hace un tiempo conocí a los amigos de raven, son muy graciosos pero no como ustedes, ella no sabe que escribo sobre esto, así que no se lo digan, porque no quiere que sepan eso. Bueno espero que contesten pronto_

_Saludos! Starfire y raven _

-Bueno, sabemos que están trabajando y tienen una casa. –dijo robin-

-Si, hay que responderles! –dijo cyborg-

-Hagamos una carta para cada una, yo hago una para rae y una para star, rob hace una para rae y una para star y cy también una para rae y una para star. Las metemos en un gran sobre y las enviamos! –dijo chico bestia entusiasmado-

-Si, ellas pueden respondernos a cada uno de nosotros también –dijo cyborg-

-Vamos a hacerlo, los espero a las 4 en punto son esas cartas! –dijo robin y los tres salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones-

HABITACION DE CYBORG

_Rae:_

_Decidimos escribir por separado, les pedimos que hagan lo mismo por nosotros, estoy muy feliz de que nos hayan escrito. _

_Las extrañamos mucho y quisiéramos que volvieran, los titanes se enteraron de lo que pasó. Ellos lo saben todo, excepto los detalles de la pelea… _

_Espero que me respondas pronto, sin nadie acá en la torre para estar conmigo y mi bebé y hablarme estoy aburrido! Hasta chico bestia está aburrido, y eso que el es chico bestia! Pero bueno, espero verlas pronto de verdad._

_Cyborg_

_Star:_

_Hola star! Estoy bien, solamente que las extraño mucho, necesito a alguien que haga preguntas extrañas a robin y me haga reír, o también a quien haga comidas extrañas. Realmente me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que cocinaban, tengo que verlo por mi mismo para creerlo! _

_Estoy deseando que vuelvan, y los titanes honorarios se enteraron de lo que pasó. Así que tienen más apoyo! En serio raven tiene amigos?_

_Cyborg_

HABITACION DE ROBIN

_Rae:_

_Hola rae, supongo que cyborg te va a escribir que decidimos escribir cada uno por su cuenta. _

_Las extraño, realmente pero ahora estoy mucho más confundido, cuando se fueron algo de mi también se fue, y acabo de averiguar que lo que se fue es starfire._

_Cuando supe de la carta mi corazón me dio un vuelco, por eso se que la amo, pero ahora que hago?_

_Quisiera poder preguntarte personalmente, pero desgraciadamente no puedo. Por lo tanto no me queda otra opción más que esperar tu respuesta, la pregunta es: que hago ahora? Ustedes se fueron, las necesitamos. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo pedirles que vuelvan así como así. Yo amo a starfire, pero no puedo decirle después de haber roto su corazón en pedazos. _

_Quiero arreglarlo, de verdad que quiero, pero no se como, no voy a decirle nada todavía...ela como está? esdtá bien? _

_espero tu respuesta y una última cosa.. sabes cocinar?_

_Robin_

_Star:_

_Hola, como estás?_

_En la carta te oías feliz, o tengo que decir te leías feliz?_

_No lo se, espero que puedas contestarme muy pronto, al parecer tenés un trabajo! Te felicito. Y raven sabe cocinar? Todavía no me lo creo.. espero que les vaya bien, decime tienen una casa?_

_O no? raven dice que sí. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, ella siempre quiere hacer las cosas sola, por eso no se si creer que no les falta nada, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero si me contestás pronto vas a saberlas. Buena suerte y raven tiene amigos? Eso no me lo esperaba.._

_Robin_

HABITACION DE CHICO BESTIA

_Rae:_

_Hola rae! Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, sabes te extraño. Quiero pedir disculpas por no haberte defendido ese día. De verdad quisiera que volvieras, o por lo menos que nos viéramos, tendrías que considerarlo._

_Sabes, esta torre está muy aburrida, quisiera que estuvieras acá. Cyborg necesita alguien para hablar, lo intenté el otro día pero cuando estaba tratando de ayudarlo me habló cosas que no entendí... así que solamente lo dejé._

_El otro día terminé con terra y ella comenzó a enojarse, pero ahora está mejor…creo que va a salir con speedy, no se. Hey me enteré de que sabés cocinar? Será verdad o me olvide de como leer? _

_Raven de verdad las extraño quiero que vuelvan pronto, no puedo por lo menos ir a visitarte? Hace un mes que no te veo y ya estoy taan aburrido! _

_Chico bestia_

_Star:_

_Hola star! Las extraño mucho, quisiera que volvieran, no tengo mucho que escribir, debido a que realmente casi nada pasa en esta torre, las chicas se la pasan cuchicheando y robin está tooodooo el tiempo pensando. Cyborg está todo el día con su auto y por eso no hay nadie para hablar! Raven sabe cocinar? Tiene amigos? Como está ella? Ella no va a decirme mucho, pero se que vos me podés decir algo más._

_Quiero que vuelvan pronto. _

_Chico bestia_

-ya tengo mi carta! –dijo chico bestia entrando con dos sobres en las manos-

-Yo igual. –dijo cyborg-

-Bueno vamos a enviarlos! –dijo robin y lo hicieron, esa noche se fueron a dormir temprano con la esperanza de que mañana pudieran encontrar cartas de sus dos amigas.

Chico bestia acababa de despertarse cada diez minutos. En cuanto ella respondiera iba a tratar de ubicarla. No podía seguir esperando más tiempo…

**che! akbo d invntar un final:**

**barbara iba kminand x el pasillo d la torre, entonces justo vio a robin cn starfire, cuando iba a protstar, miisteriiosamnt (sin nada qe ver la gnt fan dl RXS qe estaban al costado..) se le cayó una cosa enciima i se esfumo.. jajaja**

**bue che, ls djo! djn ls reviews! i graciias x ls qe m djaron ya!**

**chau=D (s dan cuenta d qe siiempre pongo: chau! =D? sera un reflejo? jajaja) **


	14. ktorc! guau

**hla! si..me tard mucho en subiir esto! mui mal.. =(**

**pro lo subii!=D**

**asiiqe cm mi ma fue a chiile, nuevamnt cn mii tiia, i dbiido a qe en chiile no m qiieren (no m djan pasar ls d gndarmeriia XD) me qede.. **

**asiiqe aprovcho i subo esto.. ah, gracias x ls reviews! ls lei oi rcien XD**

**ah otra cosa, ananá es.. creo qe uds le dicn piña, pued ser? esa fruta marrón claro, grand con hojas encima, XD creo qe asi le dicn..**

**ahora ls djo leer!**

Robin estaba dando vueltas en su cama, el amaba a starfire. Sin ella, no había nadie a quien enseñarle cosas, nadie con quien mirar películas.

Como había sido tan estúpido? Como había siquiera pensado que iba a ser feliz con bárbara? Ella no era como starfire, no tenía esa alegría que ella tenía.

No tenía cosas extrañas que decir, tampoco era tan linda como ella, ni tan fuerte.

Verdaderamente no podía compararse con starfire, como el había comparado a las dos, eso era increíble, pero más increíble era el hecho de que había creído que bárbara era mejor. Que demonios estaba pensando en ese momento?

Nada, no estaba pensando, raven le había dicho que pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas, y tenía razón. Se hubieran ahorrado tantos problemas con esa pequeñísima decisión. Que horrible error, el tenía que decirle a starfire lo que pasaba, quizás ella no lo quisiera de vuelta. Pero por lo menos sabría lo que pasaba.

-Hey starfire! –dijo raven, trayendo unas cartas a su amiga que estaba recién levantada y un poco dormida todavía.-

-Que es eso?

-Son las cartas de los chicos –dijo raven, enseguida recibió una extraterrestre entusiasmada que casi se le cae encima- tomá estas tres son para vos. –dijo entregándole las cartas y starfire casi al instante se fue a su habitación a leerlas. Raven hizo lo mismo, ambas decidieron responder de inmediato-

_Cyborg: _

_Lamento haber tenido que irme, pero si me hubiera quedado hubiera sido realmente peor. En respuesta a tu pregunta si, se cocinar. Aprendí después del fin del mundo, como van las cosas con abeja? Espero que bien, en cuanto al auto… creo que te vi el otro día con el. Y te aviso que hacía un poco de ruido la rueda derecha trasera._

_Estamos bien, sin embargo los extrañamos, starfire está cada vez más ansiosa, cuando le di sus cartas casi me aplastó! _

_Seguramente nos vamos a ver pronto.._

_Raven_

_Robin:_

_Guau, que profundo, pero lo cagaste con la pregunta de la cocina. Si, se cocinar.._

_En cuanto a starfire, tenés que decirle, ella de verdad te quiere, pero que vas a hacer con bárbara?_

_Quiero que pienses en eso, porque como te dije hace un tiempo puede ser muy tarde sino Vamos a juntarnos en la pizzería mañana a las 9. espero que vayan._

_Raven_

_Chico bestia:_

_Me alegro de que estés bien, si se cocinar.. por que los tres preguntan exactamente lo mismo?_

_Yo también te extraño, y lamento que estés aburrido. Solamente falta que reciban mis cartas y después vas a tener cosas interesantes para ver en la torre…y no estar más aburrido_

_Raven_

Raven salió a ver como iba starfire

_Cyborg:_

_Si, raven sabe cocinar, no pensé que les daría tanto asombro.._

_Estamos muy bien, realmente los extraño mucho.. raven y yo trabajamos casi todos los días en el almacén de uno de sus amigos._

_Lamento que hayamos tenido que irnos, pero no tuvimos otra opción, quiero que me cuentes como están todos por ahí ya que cada uno tiene distintos puntos de vista sobre todo. Otra cosa, como va todo con abeja?_

_Starfire_

_Chico bestia:_

_Estamos bien, ambas los extrañamos mucho, ella está muy triste por lo que pasa. Pero no se queja ni dice nada._

_Espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto para que podamos ir a la torre, pero se que cuando eso sea posible raven va a saberlo._

_Por cierto, como están todos? Y no me pongas bien porque quiero saber la verdad absoluta. _

_En cuanto a raven, si tiene amigos. Creo que incluso alguno puede ser algo más para ella, sin embargo no digas nada, porque ella seguramente me mataría y a cualquiera que supiera algo también._

_Starfire_

_Robin:_

_Me alegro que estés bien, que cosas hay que contarme?_

_Quisiera poder volver, pero realmente ahora no puedo. Quisiera que me respondieras pronto porque quiero saber como se encuentran. _

_Si, estoy trabajando, es un buen trabajo, veo a muchas personas todos los días. Si tenemos una casa, raven y yo tenemos nuestras habitaciones y lo que necesitamos para estar bien, gracias por preocuparte_

_Starfire_

Los chicos estaban desayunando por la mañana cuando cyborg entró con una enorme sonrisa y cartas en las manos. Robin y chico bestia prácticamente saltaron hasta él para obtener las suyas.

Terra había decidido que tenía que salir por un tiempo, reconocía que había actuado realmente dramática anteriormente, por que? ni idea…pero decidió ver que podía conocer por ahí. En ese momento bárbara entró y como los vió tan felices decidió averiguar.

-Hola chicos.. –dijo ella, acercándose a su novio y tomando un asiento-

-Hola… -dijeron ellos desinteresadamente ya que cada uno estaba con sus respectivas cartas y le prestaban mucha atención-

-Que es eso? –preguntó bárbara a ellos y le trató de quitar la suya a robin, quien se lo negó-

-No te interesa –dijo el y se retiró a su habitación, llevándose a cyborg y chico bestia con el-

-Chicos, raven dice que vamos a juntarnos hoy en la pizzería a las 9, van a venir? –preguntó robin, ellos dos asintieron rápidamente-

-Vayan a sus habitaciones y hagan lo que necesiten –dijo cyborg- yo lo lamento pero no puedo ir. Tengo que hacer algo -ellos asintieron. Cyborg salió unas horas después hacia la torre de los titanes este, para contarles lo que pasaba-

-star, vamos a ver hoy a los chicos, en la pizzería. –le dijo raven mientras trabajaban, estaban con otras personas también-

-en serio! –preguntó con esperanza en los ojos que hizo sonreír a raven-

-si

-glorioso! –gritó, sin percibir que estaba trabajando y que los demás la miraban-

-voy a pedir permiso para que salgamos temprano…

-bien –dijo esta vez más tranquila, ya que los demás la miraban-

**jejeje, ya no qeda mucho..diiganm qe les parecio!**


	15. qiince!

**hla! **

**si, yo. dspues de 10.000 miillons d años vuelvo.. ak esta la cosa..jeje **

**ya se qe m tard muuuucho, i ya estamos llgando al fiin!**

**muajaja sii ustedes supiieran... XD**

**bue, ls djo qe lean, pro ants.. GRACiiAS X LS REVIEWS! (jeje, qe hiincha.. jaja)**

**ahora si: lean..**

-vos decís que vengan? –preguntó robin a chico bestia, estaba algo nervioso. (Algo? Algo nada, estaba recontra nervioso!)-

-si…creo… -ambos comenzaron a tener ataques de pánico-

-y sino vienen? –preguntó robin con temor-

- por ahí nos equivocamos de día…

-o capas que no quieren vernos nunca más!

-quienes no quieren verlos nunca más? –preguntó una voz conocida detrás suyo, cuando voltearon vieron a raven y starfire-

-raven, star! –gritó chico bestia y se lanzó a abrazarlas fuertemente, después de soltarlas saludó de nuevo-

-hola, como están? –preguntó raven-

-es una torre taaan aburrida, nunca hacen nada divertido… -dijo el soltando a la chica mientras los cuatro se sentaban a comer su pizza- y ustedes como van?

-acabamos de salir del trabajo –respondió starfire con una sonrisa, estaba tan feliz de ver a sus amigos de nuevo- nos dejaron salir más temprano porque veníamos a verlos!

-menos mal que es otro trabajo o no hubiéramos salido tan temprano… -murmuró raven- y vos? –le preguntó a robin, que estaba sin palabras desde que vió a starfire-

-eh? Bien… -dijo el, raven negó con la cabeza-

-hay gente tan despistada…no te parece? –preguntó ella, el asintió sin siquiera escuchar, mientras starfire y chico bestia solamente miraban-

-como por ejemplo, ese robin, de los titanes… -dijo chico bestia, robin asintió, aún mirando a starfire-

-si, ese chico está tan perdido… -dijo raven-

-robin, porque me observas fijamente durante tanto tiempo? –preguntó starfire, haciendo a robin salir de su trance y ponerse colorado-

-bueno…fue muy interesante, pero quiero hacer algo además de eso -comentó chico bestia los demás asintieron, aunque robin no sabía ni de que hablaban-

-vamos a comer o que? –preguntó robin, ellos asintieron-

-entonces…que han estado haciendo? –preguntó chico bestia con curiosidad-

-trabajando, viviendo… -contestó raven con menor importancia-

-y también estuvo saliendo y viendo a los amigos y besando chicos y…

-que! –preguntaron robin y chico bestia, mientras uno sentía que su corazón se había roto en dos-

-hey, yo no besé a nadie! –dijo raven, mirando a starfire confundida-

-no?

-no.

-ah..mi error -dijo ella-

-además, mirá quien habla... -murmuró raven, antes de que alguien dijera algo preguntó- entonces…que han hecho ustedes? –preguntó raven, tratando de olvidarse del tema-

-ah…bueno, nada en especial, como dijo el, es muy aburrido –contestó robin-

-cuanta conversación… -murmuró raven, chico bestia asintió. Habían pasado como veinte minutos y se habían comido toda la pizza y pagado, desde que se levantaron de la mesa no hablaron más y ahora caminaban por la calle-

-me van a dejar sordo…

-star, podemos hablar? –preguntó robin, starfire asintió y robin trató de comenzar su discurso improvisado…que no llegaba, mientras raven hacía a chico bestia retrasarse para dejarlos solos-

-bueno, que pasa?

-yo…quería decirte que lo lamento mucho, cuando bárbara llegó yo creí que la amaba de verdad, era una sensación diferente y yo la confundí con amor. –starfire estaba por interrumpirlo pero el siguió- Pero fue un terrible error, star yo realmente te amo, no se como pude cometer semejante error, fue una estupidez mía, de verdad lo lamento mucho, yo quisiera tenerte de nuevo, incluso voy a terminar con bárbara, aunque no quieras ser mi novia otra vez. Te pido que me perdones porque… -entonces después de tanto discurso, starfire tomó al chico y simplemente lo besó. Había esperado tanto tiempo porque el le dijera esas palabras y simplemente no quería esperar más-

Robin estaba pasmado, extrañaba esa sensación que no había tenido desde que estaba con starfire. era grandioso tenerla de vuelta con el, y saber que lo había perdonado-

-vos decís que vayan a juntarse de nuevo? –le preguntó chico bestia a raven-

-si, en veinte los tenés de nuevo como pareja…

-eso quiere decir que van a volver? –preguntó el muy esperanzado-

-ella si, va a volver muy pronto. –dijo ella siguiendo con su caminata-

-espera, como que ella si? Y vos? –preguntó el confundido-

-yo no –respondió ella, el se sintió destrozado entonces se paró delante de ella y la paró-

-pará, como que no? tenés que volver raven!

-no. no tengo motivos, siguen siendo cinco titanes, nadie me necesita allá. Puedo ir de vez en cuando, pero no voy a vivir allá. Al menos no por ahora. –dijo ella, no queriendo decir que pensaba que terra iba a volver, iban a juntarse y ella iba a ponerse muy celosa-

-pero…como que nadie te necesita?

-no, kori va a estar con robin y puede visitarme, lo mismo para él. En cuanto a cyborg voy a visitarlo y vos estás con terra, nadie me necesita allá.

-raven eso no es cierto –dijo el, antes de hacer lo que quería desde hace tiempo, la besó. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero después lo besó también.

Ambos se sentían tan completos, no querían separarse, pero, como ya sabemos la gente humana (medio demonios y gente que cambia en animales incluidos) necesita respirar aire- yo quiero que vuelvas, te necesito allá conmigo –dijo sin soltarla del abrazo en el que la tenía-

-estás loco? Terra va a querer asesinarme ahora… -le dijo ella y después suspiró- bueno por lo menos valió la pena -murmuró antes de soltarse y seguir caminando-

-no enserio rae, te quiero allá conmigo…yo no quiero a terra, me importa un comino ella! Yo te quiero a vos! –dijo el mientras la sujetaba del brazo- ya te dije que terminé con ella!

-que?

-si, yo te quiero a vos rae, no a terra. Estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor creéme usá tus poderes si querés, no te miento de verdad te amo –dijo el firmemente antes de recibir un beso de raven y tomarla por la cintura de nuevo, le gustaban los besos de raven…era algo que no tenía con terra- vas a volver? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió y el le susurró- gracias rae

-gracias a vos… -le dijo ella abrazándolo de nuevo-

**sigo preguntandom cm le hago para escribir estas cosas..XD jaja bue, lo qe sigue es: chan chan chan.. barbara se tiene qe enterar..qe hará? muajajaja**

**chau! =D**


	16. diieciiseis!

**hola!**

**sii ya se qe dsd el año pasado qe no subo nada, pero bue..**

**qe les puedo dcir..**

**hubo un viento qe se voló d todo, hasta un auto en la ruta! i un techo en construccion, entre otras cosas**

**hubo una lluviia qe ns djo a mii i a un amigo moja2 cm si nos hubiieran tiirado un buen baldazo de agua i yo olia a prro mojado XD**

**se empiieza a oscurecer a las 11 d la noche i empiieza a amanecer a las 4.. tnmos mucha luz! =D**

**hacen 11º, cielo nublado i esta preciioso, un poco d viiento na+**

**fliiz año nuevo tardíio, dnd brinde cm 8 vcs en difernts lugares..**

**gracias x ls reviews, me djo d joder XD lean ii diiganm qe les parece!**

-bueno…tengo que decir que eso no me lo esperaba –dijo robin mirando a la pareja, starfire asintió-

-la pregunta es…ahora que?

-ahora, tengo que dejar a barbara -suspiró robin con cansancio-

-y...cómo hacés eso? -le preguntó chico bestia-

-eso es muy fácil... -contestó relajadamente, los tres lo miraron curiosos, pero él no seguía-

-no tenés la menor idea de como, verdad? -le preguntó raven-

-cierto...

-tranquilo, seguro que cuando la veas algo se te ocurre... -lo calmó chico bestia, los cuatro empezaron a ir para la torre, él tomó una respiración profunda y entró-

-hola robin! -saludó barbara saltándole encima a robin, que estaba muy enterada de a donde habían ido, y de que era lo que hacían ellas ahí otra vez-

-emm...che, tenemos que hablar -dijo él sonando serio-

-bueno vamos -contestó, ellos se fueron a su habitación. Starfire por su parte, no estaba muy segura de que estuviera bien dejarlo solo con ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo-

-tranquila, no va a pasar nada -le aseguró raven-

-pero y si...

-no, no te preocupés que no va a pasar nada -le dijo ahora chico bestia, eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, después de todo, los dos decían lo mismo, así que no debían estar equivocados. Empezaron a hablar de lo que estuvieron haciendo mientras no estaban-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-bueno, qué pasó? -preguntó barbara, que estaba bastante tranquila-

-yo...bueno, creo que nosotros tenemos que...

-ah esperá, casi se me olvidaba -dijo ella interrumpiéndolo- tengo algo que decirte!

-qué cosa? -preguntó, todo lo que quería era decirle que esto se terminaba para irse con starfire-

-les dije a todos que estamos juntos! -dijo felizmente-

-qué? por qué hiciste eso! -le preguntó, sabiendo a que se refería ella con "todos", eso significaba, que batman, sabía lo que pasaba, y junto con él el universo completo. En una semana, todos en el planeta iban a saberlo-

-porque, hace tiempo que estamos juntos, me dijiste que me amabas. Así que decidí decirles -explicó naturalmente, la cosa es que ella había leido las cartas, sabía lo que robin iba a hacer, y no pensaba perderlo así como así-

-no, mirá, esto ya no da para más. Tenemos que terminar. -dijo él, completamente decidido, lo que quería, era terminar esto de una buena vez-

-no, no. Creo que vos estás confundido -le dijo ella, él sabía que esto no era una buena señal- vos te pensás, que yo soy como ella? entonces, estás muy equivocado...

-estás tratando de enredarme y no me gusta, decime de una vez que es lo que pasa

-mirá, me dejaste, te fuiste con ella. Entonces la dejás, te volvés conmigo. Entonces me dejás, volvés con ella. Qué pasa después? -preguntó ella, él solamente la miraba esperando- qué van a decir todos, cuando se enteren de que te volvés con ella? eso no va a verse bien...

-y?

-al final vas a volver conmigo, y él único que queda mal parado acá sos vos. Qué te van a decir, cuando te vean yendo de acá para allá? en otras palabras, si me dejás, solamente gastás el tiempo, porque al final vas a terminar conmigo. Así que, por qué no le hacés a todos la vida más fácil, agarrás y te quedás conmigo?

-yo no voy a volver con vos. Tenés que entender...pero si querés vamos a ser amigos

-mirá, venís haciendo eso de "seamos amigos" desde hace rato, se está haciendo cuento viejo ya -le dijo ella-

-entonces cual es tu punto? venía haciendo este enredo y no terminás más

-vos te pensás que ella te va a seguir bancando? se va a cansar, entonces vas a volver conmigo -le contestó ella, en un tono bastante desafiante-

-no, no voy a volver con vos. Te estoy diciendo que esto se terminó

-y entonces que vas a hacer? crearte una mala fama? -le preguntó ella, él se quedó congelado. Ciertamente, sería un gran escándalo-

-no.

-bueno, entonces supongo, que ahora terminamos, pero fingimos ser novios frente a los otros. Ya que yo lo dije hoy, y sería bastante raro, que empezáramos a salir y al otro día me dejes -dijo antes de irse-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-este se piensa que me puede dejar así como así... -se decía a si misma barbara en su habitación- de verdad cree que va a dejarme, que tonto que es a veces..pero no importa, después de todo. Al final va a ser mio

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin tenía a starfire abrazada, estaban muy tranquilos en el techo. El sabía que tenía que decirle a starfire que barbara y él tenían que fingir ser novios...pero, cómo iba a reaccionar ella?

-star? -preguntó él, un poco nervioso-

-si robin? -le contestó mirándolo a los ojos, algo estaba fuera de lugar, era una cosa que sentía. No dijo nada, creyendo que posiblemente sería por volver a la torre-

-nada, solamente quería que sepas que te quiero -le dijo y ella lo besó. No sabía como decirle eso, además no quería arruinar esto, hace poco que había llegado y no iba a cagar todo ahora-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

cyborg iba entrando tranquilamente a la torre. Entonces vió a raven en el sillón al lado de chico bestia, se sorprendió, pero no reaccionó. En cambio, se quedó pensando que era lo que pasaba, cuando finalmente preguntó, solo para estar seguro-

-rae?

-qué? -le preguntó ella-

-sos vos?

-no, soy un florero disfrazado -le contestó sarcásticamente, él saltó a abrazarla-

-que hacés acá? cuando llegaste? -preguntó, pero no la dejó contestar- y star?

-ahí -dijo señalando una dirección, y él la tiró encima de chico bestia- se me hace que iba apurado...

-si. -contestó él, cyborg entonces entró nuevamente sobre sus pasos, después de encontrar a robin con starfire besándose en el techo, y se confundió más cuando vió que lo que hacían chico bestia y raven no era muy distinto-

-alguien me explica que pasa? -preguntó amablemente-

-robin y star volvieron -explicó raven, chico bestia asintió-

-y ustedes se besaban porque...

-porque ahora es mi novia -anunció él orgullosamente-

-y barbara?

-no sé, él le dijo que no la quiere, pero no la puede echar porque es parte del equipo

-ah bueno así sí -dijo mientras se buscaba algo para comer-

**toncs, eso fue lo qe paso oi, jejeje ahi tienn otro kpi, i disculpn la tardanza, no se asustn si no subo en un rato, xqe estoi en esa epok dl ms en qe no tns un cntavo i kda 2x3 llaman dl banco diiciendo "la señora tiene qe pagar un prestamo" i d la tlefonica "sino nos paga l kncelamos el servicio" etc jajaj asiiqe si..bue**

**chau! =D**


	17. diecisiet! n pued creer q vayams x ak!

**hla!**

**bue gnte, ya se qe dl año del pedo qe no subo algo...pro tng una explicación! **

**resulta qe, tal cm predije, m crtarn el intrnt jejeje... el tma es qe cm m qed sin intrnt evidntmnt no pud subir absolutamnt nada, asiqe x eso n subii nada... asiiqe, x eso, ls djo 2.000 i monedas d palabras para qe lean... pongo mucho "x eso"**

**jeje esto lo escribi cuand estaban kmbiand knals en mi ksa, asiqe hay algunas csas reales, aunqe son viejas jeje XD**

**Bue, lean! (si qiieren.. si prefieren qedarse cn el suspnso durant el rsto d sus vidas no lo voi a impdir..)**

Al otro día, bárbara no había mostrado ningún signo de estar enojada, había hecho todo lo que normalmente hacía, y ahora estaba en su pieza, desconcertando a los demás.

Robin y starfire estaban "hablando" en algún lado, que nadie sabía exactamente donde, y nadie pensaba ir a ver.

Cyborg estaba comiendo un sanguche de milanesa, y tomando gaseosa muy tranquilo, mientras miraba la tele parado atrás del sillón.

Raven estaba sentada leyendo, como siempre, mientras chico bestia cambiaba de canales, diciendo lo que estaban pasando, porque "no pasaban nada bueno".

-_que placer verte otra vez, nos decimos sin hablar, hoy todo vuelve a empezar, y será lo que ya fue…_

-música en un canal de música…

-_tarjeta Santander río, tenés 20% de descuento en restaurantes, y si estás en sorpresa Santander, tenés 30%! Pedila…Santander río, el valor de las ideas. _

-propaganda en un canal de deportes…

-_y así es…como racing empató, 0 a 0…con san Lorenzo…vamos a hablar ahora, con el director técnico de racing…para ver, que opina de…_

-fútbol en otro canal de deportes…

-_en este lugar, varado en el tiempo se habla su propio idioma, y siguen sus propias costumbres. Las mujeres, desde el instante en que están casadas, tienen prohibido salir en público…_

-documental aburrido en el canal de la e…

-_hola.. –saluda una chica entrando en la casa-_

_-hola hija.. –la saluda su madre-_

_-hija! –la llama su papá pero no contesta y se va- Qué le pasa ahora? _

_-no sé, anda rara, pero no le pregunto, porque viste que no le gusta que se metan en…_

-novelas en el canal chileno…

-_15' ahora se lo voy a mostrar, harina, ¿para qué es esto? Para que no se levante, le haga contrapeso… -decía un tipo que cocinaba-_

-cocina en el canal de cocina…

_-no hay problema señora! Mire que acá tiene tres con experiencia! –decía un hombre señalando a otros tres tipos que sostenían unos bebés-_

_-uh…pobre pibe… _

_-_ni idea…

-_estamos juntos, en la prisión, no hay forma de salir…_

-más música en el otro canal de la música…

-_barbara, la nueva novia de robin…_

-la nueva novia de robin en américa… -él siguió cambiando los canales, cyborg escupió su gaseosa encima de los otros dos, y ellos abrieron los ojos enormes de golpe (tanto por lo que habían escuchado como por estar mojados con gaseosa..)-

-¿la nueva novia de quién! –gritaron los tres, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho, él volvió a poner el canal anterior lo más rápido que pudo-

-_así es, tal como lo escucharon. Bárbara, es la nueva novia de robin, esta información nos fue dada, ayer apenas. Parece que tuvieron varios meses de noviazgo ya._ _Después de la pausa vamos a hablar acerca de este suceso. _

_-ahora yo pregunto. Será que raven y starfire salieron del equipo por celos? Qué pasa con chico bestia y terra? Será que los celos de terra por bárbara interfirieron en su relación? Tendrán el mismo efecto en su relación actual con speedy? Será que es todo mentira para ganar fama? Y, por qué robin no estaba anoche con ella? Todo esto, después de la pausa._

-ustedes no me dijeron anoche, que robin ahora estaba con starfire? –preguntó cyborg mirándolos seriamente preguntándose por qué le habrían mentido-

-pero si están! –se defendió chico bestia que estaba muy confundido, en ese momento una persona entró por la puerta, ellos miraron y vieron a robin-

-ROBIN! –le gritaron los dos chicos, haciendo que se caiga de espaldas-

-qué? –preguntó todavía un poco asustado-

-por qué en la tele dicen que estás de novio con bárbara? –le preguntó cyborg enojado, porque no le gustaban esos enredos en los que se metía, los otros lo miraban fijamente-

-tan rápido? –preguntó a nadie en particular, después se acordó que estaba en problemas y sonrió inocentemente- quiero decir eh…

-que pasó? -preguntó raven que era la única que no le había saltado encima-

-es que bárbara les dijo a todo el mundo, pero yo no sabía nada! Y además fue antes de que yo la dejara, y yo estaba con starfire y…

-pará un cachito, con quién salís ahora, bárbara, terra, raven, abeja, jinx, argenta o starfire? –preguntó cyborg, ahora todos lo miraban a él -qué? En intrusos están en pausa y en infama dicen que todas estaban dejando el equipo por celos! –se defendió él-

-yo salgo con starfire!

-eso, no es lo que dicen en este es el show…

-primero, en este es el show solamente hablan de soñando por bailar, además, no lo están dando a esta hora, así que dejá de decir pavadas. Segundo, tampoco podés ver infama ahora si estás viendo intrusos, y tercero, yo salgo con starfire y punto. Dejá de ver los programas de chismes… -ordenó él un poco desesperado por la situación en la que estaba y no estando de humor para las bromas de cyborg-

-no podés decirme que hacer, chico con las veinte parejas… –dijo él cruzándose de brazos y se puso a mirar la tele, encontrando bastante interesante la gran imaginación de la gente-

-entonces, por qué todo el mundo dice que estás con bárbara? –le preguntó chico bestia, él tomó una respiración profunda y habló-

-bueno, lo que pasa es que ella anoche, antes de que viniéramos, le había dicho que éramos novios a todo el mundo

-y por qué no le decís a todos que no es verdad? –le preguntó ahora raven-

-cómo que "por qué"? ella le va a decir a todos que yo la dejé por starfire solamente porque publicó nuestra relación y me asusté o enojé o alguna cosa así…

-entonces decile que habías terminado con ella de antes –le dijo chico bestia en tono obvio, que empezaba a sentir que a robin tenía perdido un tornillo-

-no, porque seguramente va a decir algo como "yo me quedé embarazada y robin no me quiere por eso"

-para qué pensás vos que están las pruebas de embarazo? -le preguntó raven, él negó con la cabeza-

-por qué no? –le preguntó chico bestia, el le contestó en tono obvio-

-porque, puede pedirle a alguien que esté embarazada, que le dé su pis y lo pone en la prueba para que saga positivo. -cuando vió las miradas que le estaban dando explicó- en la novela que miraba, cuando federica quiere que antonio se quede con ella y no con cecilia se hace pasar por embarazada, entonces él le hace tomar una prueba de embarazo, ella hizo eso y le salió positivo –ahora los tres, incluso cyborg, lo miraban como preguntándose si había enloquecido otra vez-

-entonces, no le va a crecer la panza de embarazada y listo.

-tampoco, porque cuando antonio pudo convencer a cecilia de que él no había estado con federica, ella fue a vigilarla para que tome otra prueba y no hiciera trampa esta vez, entonces ella lo hizo y le dio positivo porque, para entonces, ella se había acostado con medio mundo y se quedó embarazada enserio –explicó él cómo si fuera obvio-

-bueno, entonces cuando nazca su hijo hacés un ADN y sale que no es tuyo

-no, porque ella sino va a hacer trampa cambiando las etiquetas y entonces demuestra que es mi hijo

-pero si se acuesta con medio mundo entonces no va a saber cual de todos es, además que si…no sé, sale rubio?

-entonces ella va a decir que son sus genes recesivos que son rubios o los míos, entonces va a probar que es mío... -dijo un poco decaído, como nadie decía nada decidió decir algo para defenderse- que! tuve mucho tiempo para ver novelas cuando starfire me dejó y me deprimí…

-escuchen! –gritó cyborg, ahora ellos lo miraron- ventura dice que le acaban de informar en su blackberry que robin y bárbara fueron vistos besándose por starfire, y raven amenazó a bárbara por sus celos! –gritó, los tres miraron a raven-

-pero no fue por celos –protestó ella, que estaba un poco incómoda con la mirada de los otros tres encima suyo- ustedes se besaron enfrente de starfire.

-ahora jorge rial dice que en realidad, terra se metió al equipo para conquistar a robin, poniéndolo celoso con chico bestia, pero su atracción por speedy pudo más que ella y entonces ella tuvo que irse, dejando con el corazón destrozado a robin y chico bestia, entonces bárbara lo ayudó con su problema de alcohol y se juntaron, mientras vos robás tiendas… -empezó cyborg, pareciéndole muy divertida la situación de la gente inventando cosas raras de ellos-

-robin no tiene un problema de alcohol –lo defendió chico bestia teniendo la misma opinión que cyborg y haciéndose el payaso como siempre- acá dice que él tiene un problema con la marihuana, pero no lo admite porque eso le quitó a starfire, que se fue con un chico que jinx y raven le presentaron en un bar

-tenés razón, vos sos el que tenés el problema de alcohol, ya que te quebraron el corazón. Pero ahora inicias una relación nueva con abeja, quitándomela para que yo vuelva con jinx y ella deje a chico flash por su inmadurez, porque yo soy su amor verdadero –le explicó cyborg, chico bestia asintió- pero, yo ahora soy adicto al paco, así que nuestro amor se va a complicar.

-si, pero en canal 13, dicen que starfire se juntó con un chico que raven estaba engañando conmigo y aqualad al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces starfire no fue buena amiga y se deprimió, así que fue en busca de consuelo a hotspot. Que salía con argenta, pero ella lo engañaba con flash. Entonces raven entró en el negocio del narcotráfico de efedrina…

-y...starfire que te dijo? –le preguntó raven, tratando de ignorar las cosas que los otros decían, porque, aunque eran bastante locas eran...llamativas aunque, obviamente, no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta a nadie-

-es que no le dije nada…iba a decirle anoche pero entonces me acobardé… -explicó avergonzado y mirando al piso-

-ahá, y que pensás decirle cuando ella aparezca? –preguntó ella retándolo al mismo tiempo que le hablaba, haciendo que robin se sintiera presionado-

-que en realidad no la estoy engañando con vos, sino que mi hermano gemelo es tu novio y mi otro gemelo que tiene doble personalidad es gay y sale con speedy y chico bestia y es socio tuyo y de flash? –preguntó un poco confundido tratando de aligerar el ambiente-

-no te hagás el payaso, haceme el favor, decime de una vez que pensás decirle a TU novia hipersentimental de TU problema cuando venga?

-ya sé! –gritó chico bestia, ellos lo miraron- en realidad, starfire puede decir después que ella está embarazada, entonces vas a tener dos chicas embarazadas y podés estar con star, eso si raven no está embarazada de alguien y te echa la culpa a vos…entonces terra la imita y… -empezó a hablar él, ellos lo miraban y raven empezaba a cansarse de su actitud-

-_uh...esto va a ser para puro lío..._ podés concentrarte e ignorar a este par? -le preguntó a robin demostrando su enojo-

-hey yo soy tu novio! -se quejó chico bestia-

-no, según tu preciosa tele estoy saliendo con flash que tiene problemas con el tabaco y el alcohol desde que jinx lo dejó por rayo, ahora se dejan de molestar antes de que alguien salga volando por esa ventana y dos chicas se queden sin novio! -demandó, haciendo que él y cyborg se callaran- entonces...

-bueno, le voy a decir a star que no la engaño, sino que bárbara le dijo a todo el mundo que ella es mi novia, pero yo ya terminé con ella. Entonces tengo que fingir que ella es mi novia y… -él se quedó pensando por un segundo antes de hablar- esto no está bien…

-recién te das cuenta? –le preguntó ella enojada- ahora, más te vale que le expliqués a starfire, y te aseguro que no le va a parecer nada gracioso cuando le digas... -entonces entró starfire sonriente como sienpre- hablando de roma...

-ah! –gritaron agudamente chico bestia y cyborg, apagando la tele de golpe, porque, tan divertido como era jugar con esas cosas, starfire iba a confundirse y eso no era para nada bueno, considerando la situación y el hecho de que si alguien estaba en riesgo de volar por la ventana en ese momento eran ellos-

-hola star –la saludó nerviosamente chico bestia con una sonrisa gigantezca-

-que pasa? La última vez que eso pasó, vinieron a preguntarme cosas.. -habló ell un poco preocupada, sabiendo que las enormes sonrisas no eran nada bueno, o por lo menos no en chico bestia y cyborg...al mismo tiempo-

-no, no es nada, pero creo que tenés que hablar con robin –le dijo cyborg, y los tres salieron de ahí dejándolos solos lo más rápido posible, ella se dió vuelta sabiendo que algo malo pasaba-

-hay algo mal? –preguntó ella un poco preocupada, tratando de no mostrarlo en su voz, él se acercó-

-bueno, no…en realidad es una cosa así…

-que? –le preguntó ahora firmemente, sabiendo que sino él iba a empezar a enredar las cosas-

-bueno, mirá. Ayer, antes de que yo dejara a bárbara, ella le dijo a todas las personas, que yo era su novio. Ahora tengo que fingir que yo sigo con ella, pero yo ya la dejé.

-pero, eso significa que no sos más mi novio? –preguntó ella en tono triste y un poco confundida. No hacía más de un día que era su novio y ya la dejaba?-

-no. eso significa que yo todavía te quiero, pero bárbara está media tocada y tengo que fingir ser su novio, aunque no la quiero. –explicó él, le rompía el corazón verla sufrir por eso, sobre todo porque era SU culpa por dejar a starfire por bárbara para empezar con un lío enorme, sin mencionar que no había sido necesario el quilombo-

-no sé si eso me gusta…

-a mi no me gusta, pero es que no puedo decir nada, ella seguramente va a decir una cosa tras otra para que yo termine con ella. Por ahora solamente puedo fingir hasta que se aclaren las cosas. Perdoname por meterte en este quilombo…

-bueno, pero prometeme que no se va a complicar más –le pidió ella, él asintió y los dos se besaron, aunque starfire tenía serias dudas al respecto, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a tener que "entregar" a su novio a la otra pelirroja, ni tampoco si esto no le iba a traer problemas más serios, que era lo que solía pasar en esas situaciones-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras, afuera en un pasillo-

-entonces, no estás con jericó por su plata y él con argenta porque sus poderes lo ayudan a dominar el mundo? –preguntó cyborg a raven, tanto ella como chico bestia suspiraron cansadamente-

-no. -contestaron los dos, que estaban bastante cansados de que cyborg molestara-

-nosotros dos estamos juntos, que sea la última vez que preguntás

-bueno...pero…una duda más -dijo él. haciendo que los otros dos le dieran un suspiro cansado, or milésima vez-

-cyborg, sino dejás de preguntar, vas a terminar MUY, MUY mal -lo amenazó raven dándole una mirada asesina junto con chico bestia-

-ya sé, solamente estaba jodiendo –admitió y se fue, dejando a los dos mirando seriamente-

-voy a matarlo un día –murmuró raven, él asintió y siguieron caminando de la mano-

**bue, eso es lo qe subi dspues d estar TANTO tiempo sin hacer nada, tng qe dcir (cm siiempre) MUCHAS gracias x ls reviews, agregarm a autor favorito i alerta i historia favorita i todo eso! **

**entre a rvisar mi correo ayr xqe m dvolviern el intrnt, i tnia MONTONES de esos correos! asiqe djn sus reviews pa vr qe ls parecio.. cm siiempre s recibe cualqier cosa..ya sabn.. jeje**

**chau! =D**


	18. diieciocho vams 45 reviews!

**hla!**

**bue, ak tienn otro capi, me di cuenta de algo... GENTE, LLEGUE A LOS 45 REVIEWS! es increible, ejjeje**

**asiqe ando RE cntnta, cm pa pegarme con un palo i seguir feliz jajaja, asiqe gracias x ls reviews, las alertas, i leer, obviamnt, xqe sino no pueden hacer lo d+..**

**bue, a vr qe ls parece esto, en el capi antrior m ayudo alguien pa la part d la novela, xqe a mi se m hace imposible seguir una novela, jeje bue, a ver qe les parece..**

Raven estaba acostada en su cama pensando profundamente, había pasado apenas un día desde el "incidente" y estaba considerando seriamente internar a bárbara en un loquero...  
Aunque claro que eso podía hacer que la gente empezara a decir que estaba celosa de ella, de que star y ella habían planeado las cosas, o que ella estaba enamorada de starfire y quería ayudarla, o quien sabe que.  
Eran MUY originales cuando de eso se trataba...pero no era su culpa!  
Es que bárbara a veces asustaba, (cosa difícil), se reía de noche como una bruja o algo así cuando planeaba algo (lo cual era bastante tonto en su opinión, si se reía tan fuerte, ¿cómo iba a esconder que planeaba algo), le hacía acordar a minina, pero colorada y más inteligente...que horror...

Starfire iba caminando por el pasillo, (volar ahorraba tiempo, pero no era lo que ella quería), no había podido dormir la noche anterior, se escuchaban cosas raras de noche, (risas malvadas y locas, además de que había voces en los pasillos...). Eso, más sus pensamientos la tenían despierta...  
No quería ir con robin, porque le hacía acordar a sus problemas, y eso no iba a mejorar nada, así que...básicamente no sabía que hacer, solamente pensar.  
Es que ella no era el tipo de chica que se puede sacar las emociones de encima fácilmente. Así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, (ni mencionar que se había puesto a mirar la tele, para preocuparse más por el hambre infantil, el calentamiento global, que se acercaba el fin del mundo y que cada dos por tres hablaban de ella!) esas eran sus preocupaciones en esos momentos, así que no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Cyborg pensó que no podía salir de la torre.. se preguntarán ¿por qué? después de todo, él ES cyborg, pero el tema es que cada vez que salía de la torre, algo nuevo pasaba: o se separaba una pareja, o una se juntaba, o la policía hacía un allanamiento buscando drogas...  
Bueno, eso último no, pero de todos modos era complicado, (y él esperaba un allanamiento en cualquier momento), además bárbara estaba muy callada, y bueno...él no tenía nada contra ella... no esperen!, él SÍ tenía algo contra ella, pero bueno, no quería que se armara más quilombo del que ya estaba,  
Aunque no iba a ser la gran diferencia...por otro lado él ERA el mayor en la torre, ¡tenía que vigilar carajo! pero ¿y abeja qué? ahh...  
Le iba a decir que viniera!, además, ¿cuánto puede una novia distraer a un chico adolescente? Y con ese pensamiento se fue corriendo (por no decir volando) a llamar a abeja.

Robin, por su parte, estaba empezando a cuestionar todo: ¿por qué la torre tenía forma de T y no de otra cosa? ¿por qué tenía preferencia por las chicas coloradas? ¿por qué a los patos los dibujan con una cosa verde en el cuello en los cuentos para nenes si son grises o blancos? ¿era una conspiración?... Dios, estaba cayendo bajo...  
¿desde cuándo cuestionaba a los patos de los libros de cuento? esperen, ¿se estaba cuestionando otra vez? bueno, no importaba.  
Él sabía perfectamente por qué se hacía esas preguntas que parecían sacadas de la cabeza del chico bestia. Era porque, precisamente, lo distraían, ¿lo distraían de qué? de la horrible y horripilante y asquerosa culpa.  
No había cosa más molesta que la culpa, starfire no había venido a verlo desde el día anterior, y eso lo preocupaba, sabía que para ella iba a ser difícil entender, pero lo peor era que sabía que si le preguntaba a alguno de los otros para que lo hicieran sentir mejor, lo iban a mandar bien a la mierda, y él sabía que ellos tenían razón. ¿Desde cuándo era tan estúpido?  
Pero no quería molestar a starfire en esos momentos, sobre todo cuando la chica puede mandarte hasta la luna, y entonces iba a tener que esperar que un chico se enamorara mal, y buscara la luna para alguien, y le pedía que lo trajera de paso... la cosa era que estaba MUY distraido, no quería estar concentrado, así que estaba esperando que algo pasara, cualquier cosa...

Bárbara estaba pensando cantidad de cosas, porque estaba más felíz y sonriente que chica en propaganda de colgate o sensodine que se había tomado un par de copas, nada más le faltaba pegar saltos en el aire... pero realmente no nos interesa, así que sigamos con nuestras cosas de gente que lee o, en mi caso, escribe...

Se preguntarán a esta altura que era lo que chico bestia pensaba de la situación, que ustedes saben, siempre aporta comentarios increiblemente racionales y sabios acerca de las cosas, gracias a su increible mente de genio observador en muchos aspectos y... nah, ustedes son muy inteligentes para creerse esa, ni yo me la creo...  
Pero de todos modos, a veces se le prende el foquito, así que seguramente, habia evaluado la situación, aunque sea apenas.  
Y sí, él de verdad había estado pensando, pero eso había sido hace un rato, cuándo estaba solo en su habitación. Pero ahora estaba con una chica, y no era tiempo para pensar en qué era lo que iban a hacer, porque siempre que trataba de seguir los sucesos, se le escapaban de la mano como aire, así que eligió distraerse un rato.  
Ahora, si alguien se acuerda de lo que puse al principio, pueden estar pensando: "esta hija de su madre hizo que chico bestia engañara a raven!" pero no, en realidad, él no estaba engañando a nadie, es más, él ESTABA con su novia. Aunque esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de él en ese momento.  
Me explico: él estaba, cómodamente acostado, encima de raven que lo estaba acariciando. Ella podía no tener la más pálida idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero él no era el tipo de pibe que cuestiona a su novia que lo acaricia, así que estaba disfrutando mientras fuera posible.

_-tendría que pasar a ver a raven a ver que me dice... _-pensó starfire, que tenía como una lista de personas a quienes hablarles y esta iba así: 1) robin 2) raven 3)cyborg 4) si no queda otra, chico bestia. Obviamente no estaba incluida bárbara, eso estaba más que establecido, así que, dadas las circunstancias con robin, fue para donde raven. Tocó la puerta, pero como en un segundo no le abrían (aunque era imposible que la otra reaccionara tan rápido) decidió entrar. Se encontró con raven y chico bestia, uno durmiendo (o eso parecía) y la otra acariciándolo mientras miraba para el techo- raven, cyborg va a enojarse si se da cuenta de que hay un chico en tu pieza mientras él está acá en la torre...

-qué chico? -preguntó ella desconcertada, saliendo de sus pensamientos para sentir una cosa en su estómago. Era...peluda? Cuándo miró era su novio acostado. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ella no tenía idea...- te referís a este?

-sí. Él sabe que no tiene que andar por acá cuando cyborg está porque él dice que "nosotros le pasamos por encima" y "lo descalificamos como autoridad" -explicó, acordandose de las palabras que el mismo cyborg le había dicho el día anterior en la mañana-

-bueno, pero ayer en la tarde no le prestabas mucha atención que digamos... -empezó raven, acordándose de que la extraterrestre había estado "charlando" con robin mientras los demás estaban mirando tele-

-yo si le presté atenión, no estábamos en mi pieza... -empezó ella, tanto raven como el gato la miraron cuestionadores- pero es la verdad! -se apuró a defenderse ella- estábamos en un pasillo, hasta donde sé, esa no es mi pieza.

-como digas... -dijo raven, no queriendo que starfire entrara en una crisis porque no le creían y empezara a hablar a mil por hora, entonces miró al gato- y vos? de cuándo estás acá? -le preguntó, él se bajó de su estómago y se transformó, para explicarse-

-yo? hace como dos horas más o menos, vos ni cuenta te diste... -le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, ella nada más le revoleó los ojos, entonces puso su mirada en starfire- y entonces, qué andás haciendo por acá? -le preguntó, acordandose de la inesperada aparición-

-yo? ah cierto...quería hablar con raven -explicó ella, mientras miraba para el piso, tenía que hacer algo urgente antes de que empezara a sufrir de "insomnio"- se puede? -preguntó mirando a sus dos amigos-

-vení -le pidió a a otra chica haciendo una seña con la mano, entonces miró al chico- y vos te vas.

-eh! desde cuando tenemos turnos para estar en tu pieza?

-desde hace un par de meses. -dijo starfire, como si fuera una cosa totalmente obvia. Él la miró desconcertado-

-ah...dos cosas, ¿por qué nadie me avisó? y ¿cuándo me toca de vuelta? -preguntó mirando a raven, que nada más negó con la cabeza-

-dale che, andá a ver que hace cyborg que no vino a vigilarte. -le insistió, él se encogió de hombros, le dió un beso que la hizo ruborizarse y se fue a hacer lo que le dijeron que hiciera. Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse el color y miró a starfire- bueno, que pasó? -le preguntó calmadamente, tratando de que se le contagie a starfire la tranquilidad-

-bueno, no puedo dormir rae -se quejó ella sonando triste y cansada, haciéndole saber a la otra que era enserio porque ella nunca le decía así.-

-por? -le preguntó ella, y tarfire le dió una mirada como diciendo "no es obvio?", a lo que ella se apuró a contestar- me refiero especificamente al por qué, robin? bárbara? qué cosa es?

-es que estoy preocupada por todo! -exclamó sintiéndose cansada de guardarse todo para ella- robin, el calentamiento global, el hambre en el mundo, viene el 2012, bárbara se ríe como una loca y no se que hacer! -dijo mientras caía en la cama de raven. Ella la miró preocupada y notó que estaba cargada de problemas-

-bueno, vamos a ver: primero, robin te quiere a vos, así que calmate, aunque reconozco que es un pelotudo, perdoname la palabra. -pidió porque, después de todo hablaba del novio de ella, la otra asintió- segundo, el calentamiento global se puede arreglar. Tercero, el 2012 DICEN que va a pasar algo, así que no te preocupés porque no es seguro. El hambre en el mundo...bueno, hace rato que está. Y último, sí, bárbara se ríe como una loca, yo igual la escucho.

-enserio? -preguntó mirándo a raven para tener un poco de alivio-

-enserio qué? lo de la risa? porque yo si la escucho en la noche...pensé que era la única -habló ella, sabiendo que tan inocente como fuera starfire le encantaba saber que creía que bárbara era una loca. Entonces starfire sonrió un poco y la abrazó-

-por qué no hice esto hace un rato? -se cuestionó en voz alta, raven iba a contestarle cuando chico bestia volvió a entrar en la pieza, las dos lo miraron extrañadas-

-vos no ibas a ver que hacía cyborg? -le preguntó raven arqueando una ceja, él otro se sentó al lado de ellas y asintió-

-creéme, vi perfectamente lo que cyborg hacía, y...digamos que estaba muy ocupado como para vigilarme a mi... -explicó mientras se acordaba, ellas lo miraron y él sabía que tenía que explicar mejor- me refiero a que estaba muy entretenido con su novia en el sillón, si me doy a entender...

-oh... -dijeron las dos, sabiendo que era lo que cyborg y abeja hacían en el sillón cuando se juntaban-

Mientras, en el sillón...

-te voy a ganar chispita -le decía abeja a cyborg mientras sostenía un control del juego y cyborg otro más, abeja iba a la delantera con los puntos y cyborg estaba esforzándose por no perder. Pasaron unos segundos y perdió irremediablemente-

-oh...menos mal que cuando chico bestia vino nos empezamos a besar, sino viene y me saca pica a mi después... -suspiró sabiendo que si chico bestia se enteraba de esto, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo durante MUCHO tiempo...-

-bueno, pero tenés que admitir que no sos el rey de los juegos. -le dijo ella y él asintió avergonzadamente, ella amaba hacer que su novio pasara vergüenza, solamente por eso había aprendido a jugar-

-para la próxima asegurense de que no los estén grabando mientras admiten esas cosas -irrumpió robin, apagando una cámara, sabiendo que iba a conseguir muchas cosas con esta grabación, necesitaba distraerse y digamos que entró en el momento indicado-

-ah bueno, miremos tele -habló cyborg, que no tenía ningún interés en ser burlado por su novia y su líder-

-entonces yo me voy -dijo robin, que cada una de las veces que prendía la tele veía cosas acerca de él y su "novia", así que salió para buscar otra cosa que hacer.-

-dios, si que está deprimido... -murmuró abeja, queriendo asegurarse de que no la escuchara, cyborg asintió-

**jaja, ahra no m digan: qe corto! xqe seria imposible jejajaja bue, ls djo, opinen, cuidnse, coman vitamina C i no se resfríen...**

**chau! =D**


	19. diiez i 9!

**hla!**

**bue, ak tams d vuelta, jeje, uh...hoi hubo paro! jaja (esta ciudad es cnocida cm la dl paro, kirchner i las casitas.. cualqier duda consultar...) asíqe, obviament hubo paro.. jeje**

**bueno, ls djo cn esto i ns vmos abajo!**

Starfire estaba lavando los platos con mucha calma. O mejor dicho matando los platos con mucha calma.  
Resulta que ese mismo día, robin y bárbara iban a tener una entrevista y les iban a sacar fotos para que se calmaran, ya que la gente empezaba a hacer más escándalo y a perseguirlos, así que iban a tratar de calmarlos un poco. Por eso, starfire estaba sumamente nerviosa, enojada y otros sentimientos que realmente no le gustaba tener.

Cyborg iba a la cocina, tratando de buscar algo para comer, sin haberle prestado atención a su amigo desmayado en el sillón, a su otra amiga tratando de despertarlo o al cartel en la puerta, cuando un plato pasó rozando su cabeza-

-che...no quiero molestarte ni nada, pero...quiero vivir -dijo en tono casi suplicante, starfire lo miró, antes de respirar profundamente-

-bueno, lamento haber atentado contra tu vida, pero tendrías que haberte corrido del camino de mi plato -habló ella, y él la miraba como preguntándose si de verdad lo culpaba a ÉL porque ELLA casi lo mataba-

-cómo se suponés vos que yo iba a saber que ibas a tratar de matarme? -preguntó él, no quería pelearla, pero ella casi le voló la cabeza con un plato!-

-bueno, podrías haber leído el cartel -le dijo raven entrando para calmar las cosas, antes de que tuviera que llevar a cyborg a cuestas, que no iba a ser muy fácil, dadas las circunstancias con sus partes de metal-

-qué? -preguntó el desconcertado chico, que no iba camino a entender alguna cosa- cuál cartel?

-el que está pegado en la puerta desde que está desmayado tu mejor amigo? -le contestó starfire mientras raven le mostraba un cartel que decía: "**star "lava" platos, no entrar bajo NINGUNA circunstancia"-**

-miren, si vengo cagado de hambre, en lo que menos voy a pensar es en leer un cartel en la puerta! -se quejó él, entonces se acerco a starfire- y vos, se puede saber que era lo que estabas pensando? no ves que yo... -entonces vió la mirada que le estaba echando encima y trató de retirar lo que dijo- eh...quiero decir que yo...yo...me voy porqueyanotengohambre... -dijo antes de salir-

-bueno... -murmuró raven- si vas a seguir rompiendo platos, entonces vamos a tener que comprar más -dijo mirando al plato que ella sostenía en sus manos-

-no... -dijo ella impactada, mirando al plato roto en sus manos-

-qué? -le preguntó la otra, viendo que a su amiga empezaban a aparecerles lágrimas en los ojos y asustandosé-

-raven...yo...yo...lo maté -dijo ella mientras lloraba-

-¡a quién? -preguntó raven, empezando a tener un poco de miedo-

-al plato! raven! soy una asesina! lo maté! -dijo starfire, la otra nada más suspiró-

-no, starfire los platos no están vivos -le explicó mientras le sacaba el plato de las manos y lo tiraba a la basura-

-ah no? -preguntó con un poco de esperanza en su voz, ella negó y starfire suspiró aliviada- bueno, creo que sivamos a tener que comprar más platos antes de que...

-qué pasó acá? -preguntó robin, entrando a la habitación llena de platos rotos, espuma, agua y sus dos compañeras ahí muy tranquilas como si no notaran el desastre-

-ah...yo me voy -dijo raven, que quería retirarse del lugar antes de que le pidieran explicaciones que no pensaba dar, pero robin la paró-

-qué pasó? -reiteró, tratando de entender por qué el lugar parecía haber pasado por una guerra-

-que ella te explique, voy a ver si chico bestia sigue desmayado...

-pará, chico bestia está desmayado?

-si, se desmayó hace un rato -le contestó starfire como si fuera algo de conocimiento común-

-cómo? -preguntó, pero raven a se había ido, así que dirigió su atención a su novia-

-le tire ...

-qué? más despacio... -le pidió porque no le había entendido ni medio, ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar-

-es que yo estaba enojada, así que me puse a lavar los platos, pero a veces se me iban, así que en una de esas le pegué a chico bestia y se desmayó, raven se lo llevó y puso un cartel en la puerta, después vino cyborg y le revoleé un plato por la cabeza, entonces él se fue y llegaste vos. -explicó, tratando de no sonar demadiado enojada-

-oh...y por qué estabas enojada? -le preguntó él en tono suave tratando de descubrir que le pasaba a su novia-

-ah no sé, será porque la señorita risa psicópata nocturna está saliendo en todos lados con mi novio como si fuera el suyo? -preguntó antes de taparse la boca- perdón, no quise decir eso, no...en realidad si quise...por qué te empeñás en molestarme? -lo cuestionó más enojada mientras levantaba otro plato-

-star... -empezó sacándole el plato de la mano- no es que quiera molestarte, pero quiero saber que te pasa, me preocupa...te entiendo, pero...

-entonces por qué seguis haciendo lo mismo? -le preguntó seriamente-

-_robin, vamos a la cosa esa, donde estás amor? _-se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado-

_-uh, por amor de quien sea, bajá el tono un poco que me tenés hasta acá..._

_-_mirá, mejos hablamos de esto después, si? -preguntó, ella asintió con fastidio antes de que él le diera un beso en la mejilla y se fuera, sabiendo que del otro lado de la puerta iba a armarse un quilombo tremendo sino-

-si lo que digas... -murmuró starfire agarrando otro plato, mientras raven entró y empezó a ayudarla con los platos-

-le dijiste? -le preguntó mientras le acercaba la bolsa de basura-

-si, me dijo que vamos a hablar más tarde...ya me estoy cansando de esto -dijo ella, entonces entró un mareado chico bestia por la puerta, ignorando los gritos de "no entrés allá" que le mandaba cyborg-

-qué pasó acá? -preguntó desconcertado ante la escena-

-nada importante...

**bue, ahra, cm siempre, graciias x ls reviews, las alrtas, leer i las d+ cosas d ahii, habland d cosas, qiien estuvo esprand qe robin tambn sufriera bueno...todo a su tiempo jajaja**

**muajajaja ya van a vr d qe m rio, ¿no creyron qe star era la unik qe la iba a pasar mal, vrdd?**

**chau! =D**


	20. ¡¿¡¿¡VEiiiNTE!

**hla!**

**jaja cm andan? (+ vale qe m cntstn eso! ajajaja nah, mntiritas..) bue, tngo qe dcirles, qe no podiia subiir esto xqe la cosa tniia proble+..entoncs:**

ME PRDOOOONNAAAAN? fue culpa d la pagiina no d yo!

**(otra vz..) es qe esto lo tniia escriito dsde el diia qe hable cn el borracho ese i...bue, n lo pud subiir asiiqe yo voi a subiir otra cosa hoii, o mañana o pasado para qe lean..si qiieren, obviament..jeje**

**bue, vams a djar qe esta gente lea, xqe sino...sino...no se XD jaja yo m qedo comiend hlado!**

starfire estaba comiendo helado.  
Sí, tal y como lo leyeron, ella estaba comiendo helado, perfecto y normal helado de dulce de leche y frutilla. No tenía ni ganas de preparar alguna cosa de su planeta natal. Estaba, como le habían dicho por ahí "deprimida". No le gustaba, pero no podía evitarlo...esto la hacía sentir peor. Después de todo, ella ERA starfire.  
Se había escapado de estar prisionera, le había ganado a su hermana, había liberado a su planeta, en fin...había hecho muchas cosas que impresionaban a cualquiera, y muchos no tenían ni la menor idea de eso. No tenía por que sentirse de así.

-_y pensar que hace un tiempo, todo estaba tan bien...yo tenía un novio, entonces vino una loca y me lo quitó...lo consigo de vuelta, y ella me lo saca otra vez! bueno, más o menos..._

Pero por más que era muy, de verdad, MUY lógico que ella estuviera enojada con la otra colorada, no podía evitar estar enojada con robin también.  
Hasta donde ella estaba enterada, (por fuentes bastante confiables), en ese país no podían forzar a robin a casarse con bárbara, mucho menos a seguir saliendo con ella. Entonces ¿por qué él seguía con este asunto, siendo que nadie parecía obligarlo?  
Esto la hacía sentirse muy tonta. Ella sabía que NO era tonta, había confirmado que sabía cosas que las personas comunes no sabían, muchos le habían dicho que era inteligente, incluso cyborg, que era parte computadora.  
Pero sin embargo, seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo estaba haciendo mal. Hasta donde ella había visto, ni cyborg fingía que abeja no era su novia, ni tampoco lo hacía chico bestia con raven...capáz que tenía que preguntar, nada más para estar segura.

-abeja? -preguntó mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón mirando alguna cosa en la tele, al lado de raven que, obviamente, leía un libro.-

-si? -le contestó preguntando, ella sabía que starfire estaba deprimida y, extrañamente, eso la ponía un poco deprimida también. Igualmente estaba un poco asustada de que le pidiera algo...raro, y no pudiera cumplirlo, o mejor todavía, no quisiera cumplirlo...-

-que pasaría si...no sé...cyborg dijera que jinx es su novia? -preguntó ella bastante intrigada. Vió entonces que la cara de ella se volvía enojada-

-bueno, la verdad es que si chispita dijera algo como eso, bueno...sencillamente lo mato -dijo, mientras se imaginaba lo que pasaría con cyborg si se hiciera el vivo de esa forma. Starfire dirigió su mirada hasta raven, que no parecía haber escuchado la pregunta-

-y vos, raven? -preguntó tratando de sacar la atención de su amiga de ese libro, esperaba con ansiedad su respuesta-

-raven? -preguntó abeja, tratando de escuchar la respuesta de raven, que levantó la vista del libro para ver como la miraban-

-cómo? -preguntó desconcertada preguntándose en su interior que había pasado-

-te preguntaba que pasaría si chico bestia dijera que...no sé, terra es su novia... -sugirió ella tratando de no enojar a su amiga haciendole acordar cuando chico bestia y terra estaban juntos-

-en ese caso, nada más espero que dios lo ayude -contestó, no sabiendo muy bien cuál era el objetivo de la pregunta, así que agregó- por?

-no, nada más pregunto... -dijo tratando de no hacerles notar que estaba perdiendose en sus pensamientos-

-es por robin? -le preguntó abeja, pero ella ya se había ido- era por eso? -le preguntó a raven que estaba al costado-

-creo... -contestó mirando para la puerta y después para abeja- me parece que le está cayendo la ficha...

-vos decís? -preguntó y después susurró- vos pensás que vaya a dejarlo?

-a dejar a quién? -preguntó la voz de robin apareciendo repentinamente en el lugar y haciendo que las dos se miraran buscando respuesta-

-eh...dejar...dejar a chico bestia comer helado -dijo abeja tratando de sonar natural, mientras que raven asentía y robin las miraba con cara de "no les creo nada"-

-y diganme, por qué alguien tiene que dejar que chico bestia coma helado? -preguntó tratando de sacarles la verdad-

-yo voy a comer helado? -preguntó chico bestia entrando bastante desconcertado por lo que había escuchado-

-no! -contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo-

-no? -preguntaron los dos, uno desilucionado y el otro cuestionador-

-no, porque se acabó. -contestó raven en un tono normal y sin emociones-

-enserio? -preguntó robin, tratando de tapar cualquier comentario que pudiera salir de la boca del chico bestia- entonces, por qué ayer estaba lleno? ¿y por qué dijeron que alguien iba a dejarlo comer helado?

-porque no se terminó -explicó abeja, tratando de buscar cualquier salida posible-

-voy a comer helado o no voy a comer helado? -preguntó chico bestia, a pesar de que nadie le hacía caso-

-y entonces ¿por qué dicen que no hay y después que si hay? -contestó robin desafiante-

-bueno, porque cualquiera se puede equivocar, no? -preguntó raven, estando a la defensiva-

-si, cualquiera se manda una, o no? -la apoyó abeja con el mismo tono de voz-

-hay o no hay helado? -preguntó buscando una confirmacion chico bestia, pero otra vez nadie le dio bola-

-pero entonces qué me dicen del pote de helado vacío en la mesa? -preguntó él, presionandolas, aunque no muy seguro de por qué tenía que presionarlas-

-p-porque...porque no hay más helado, que más querés que te diga? -le preguntó raven actuando ahora como si fuera obvio-

-si se comieron ese pote no quiere decir que no haya más en la heladera! -dijo abeja, haciendole la contra a raven, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho se miraron entre las dos y se apuraron a corregir- se acabó!

-todavía hay más! -dijo raven, para descubrir que, otra vez, estaban en desacuerdo y robin las miraba más cuestionante-

-hay o no hay más? -preguntó él, como diciendo "den su respuesta definitiva ahora"-

-¡no!

-¡sí! -contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo-

-¿¡por qué juegan con mis sentimientos! -gritó chico bestia que estaba cansado de no saber si iba o no a comer helado y además, nadie le daba bola. Entonces todos lo miraron haciendo que se ponga un poco colorado pero no menos enojado. Justo cuando pensó que alguien le iba a contestar con sinceridad, los tres empezaron a discutir y él también se metió-

-qué carajo pasa acá! -preguntó cyborg, entrando por el griterío que se escuchaba y viendo que casi se armaba una pelea de barrabravas en su propia torre. Como educadísima y lógica respuesta a la pregunta antes realizada, él recibió un botellazo en la cabeza, que lo tiró al piso.  
Una vez con los ojos abiertos, se dispuso a buscar cual objeto podía ser tan increíble, como para noquear al "gran cyborg".  
Pero, cuando lo examinó, vió que el "arma homicida", (aunque el arma no había matado a nadie y las armas nunca matan a nadie¬¬), era una botella de dulce para helados-

-Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE IBA A SABER YO QUE ME PODÍAN ACUSAR DE ABANDONO DE PERSONA? ES UNA BOLUDEZ! -se quejó chico bestia-

-BUENO PERO NO ES MI CULPA QUE VOS NO SEPAS ABRIR ESA COSA! -le gritó robin a chico bestia que enseguida se defendió, cyborg por mientras no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Entonces entró starfire y encontró la "Escena de la pelea en la cancha boca-river"-

-qué pasa? -preguntó starfire ayudando a cyborg a levantarse-

-ni idea, están peleando por algo y me golpearon con eso... -dijo señalando la botella-

-esto? -preguntó starfire incrédula-

-si, que no te engañe su pasivo exterior, en el interior tiene...

-salsa de caramelo?

-si, salsa de caramelo...quiero decir no! tiene una fuerza asesina! -contestó cyborg, tratando de hacerle ver a la chica el "horror" que la "espantosa" botella, o según él "arma mortal" podía desatar. Ella nada más negó con la cabeza y se fue para donde estaban los demás, acercandose cuidadosamente-

-YO NO EMPUJÉ A LA VIEJA! ELLA SE CAYÓ SOLA! -gritó robin mientras se defendía-

-chicos...

-SI ESTABA CORRIENDO JUSTO EN FRENTE DEL POLICÍA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTABA PERSIGUIENDOME A MI!

-chicos?

-NO SÉ POR QUÉ ME CULPAN A MI SI YO NO ROMPÍ EL ESPEJO DE SPEEDY! FUE MENOS!

-por favor...

-YO NO TAPÉ EL INODORO CON LA CARNE DE CYBORG!

-HICISTE QUÉ! -le gritó enojado cyborg a chico bestia, mientras dejaba al costado la botella-

-TE DIGO QUE NO FUI YO!

-ENTONCES QUIEN FUE? ROBIN?

-EH! A MI NO ME METÁS!

-**CHICOS! **-en ese momento los cinco la miraron a ella-

-cuándo llegaste? -preguntó robin con cara de tonto-

-recién y me encuentro con ustedes peleando como si fueran jugrefors! -exclamó con un total enojo hacia sus amigos, ellos ahí nomás empezaron a defenderse, aunque nada más se escuchaba: "él dice que yo...", "me mintió porque...", "yo no fui!" y cosas así.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras, en la torre de los titanes este, era un día bastante tranquilo, a pesar de las peleas de aqualad y speedy. Como no tenían nadie que los parara y los mandoneara (o de quien quejarse) decidieron llamar a su líder, nada más para ver como estaba.

-hola abeja, ¿cómo andás? quería saber si tenés idea de donde estaba mi... -empezó speedy, para encontrar la pelea en curso y a chico bestia justo por morder, si leyeron bien, morder, a cyborg-

-hola? -preguntó menos, tratando de parecer no asustado-

-mejor dejalos... -dijo aqualad, apagando la pantalla. Ellos se miraron en silencio por un segundo y negaron con la cabeza antes de irse a otro lado.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras en la otra torre...

-me estás diciendo que te noquearon con una botella de dulce? -preguntó robin, preguntandose si tenía que poner a prueba a cyborg con botellas de dulce en sus entrenamientos-

-bueno, ya lo avergonzaron mucho. Ahora...por qué se peleaban? -preguntó starfire, que todavía tenía curiosidad-

-ah, eso era porque... -empezó abeja, pero enseguida se tapó la boca, acordándose de lo que había ocasionado la pelea-

-por nada...

-ya me acuerdo! ustedes me dijeron que iba a comer helado y después rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos! -se quejó chico bestia con lagrimitas en los ojos-

-dejá de ser tan dramático, fijate que en la heladera hay más... -le contestó raven volviendo a leer su libro y abeja a su sillón mientras él iba a la heladera, murmurando cosas acerca de como jugaban con sus sentimientos-

-bueno, no importa...pero de todos modos, quién empezó con todo? -preguntó cyborg, queriendo, como siempre, enterarse de los chismes-

-robin. -contestaron raven y abeja, dejando a robin atónito-

-qué? por qué yo? -preguntó él desconcertado y empezando a enojarse-

-bueno, cuando ves a dos chicas susurrando, no tratás de preguntarles que es lo que dicen...eso, es una estupidez. -afirmó abeja, los demás asintieron y robin, por más frustrado que estaba, las dejó- entonces, vos decís que ya sabés quien haga ya sabés qué, ahora que respondimos vos sabés qué? -le preguntó a raven-

-no sé, hay que ver si ya sabés quien, pensó en ya sabés que, y hay que ver si vos sabés quien dice algo sobre vos sabés quien.

-claro, pero si ALGUIEN trata de molestar, entonces ya sabés quien va a caer? -preguntó, mientras raven asentía-

-mejor no preguntemos... -dijo sabiamente cyborg, que había visto lo que la última pregunta ocasionó-

-dale.

**bue, hasta ak llgamos cn la cosa esta jeje, **

**vams a vr sii ls saqe una sonriisa, una lagrima, una tos o un estornudo **

**qiiern dciir lo qe diicn? para eso tiienn qe agarrar i cliqear dnd dice "review this chapter", (o lo primero qe vean asi cm en inglés qe se parezca) jeje, bue, ls djo pa qe sigan cn sus vidas de gent qe viive viviiendo viivazmente!**

**chau! =D**


	21. vrdadro 21!

**hola!**

**bueno, parece qe ALGUIIEN deciidio aparecer (yo)**

**cn respcto al ultiimo capi qe subi, (qe enrealidad no fui yo i es una hiistoria muy larga qe al final trmino cnmigo kmbiiand mi contraseña x la + larga dl mundo...) ls digo, no hagan caso d nada d eso, ESO NUNK JAMAS PASO I LO BORRAN D SU MMORIA CM SI NUNK EXISTIO xD**

**bue, asiqe este es el "vrdadro kpi 21" x dciirle d alguna forma...jeje bue, i para probar qe si soi yo estoi tomando mate! (n se qe prueba eso pro hagamos cm qe si lo hace) **

-hiciste qué! -le gritó robin a bárbara viendo el artículo en la revista con el título: "el casamiento del siglo: aparentemente robin y bárbara estarían comprometidos"-

-yo no hice nada, vos sabés como son los periodistas, tuercen la verdad...

-entonces, no les dijiste que íbamos a casarnos? -ella negó con la cabeza- ni lo implicaste de ninguna manera? -volvió a insistir-

-bueno...

-bueno qué! -preguntó estando rojo del enojo, ella puso su mejor cara de inocencia antes de contestar-

-ellos me preguntaron si nos íbamos a casar o no, yo les dije que esperaba que me propusieras pronto, pero nunca dije que si te me habías propuesto -explicó ella defendiéndose-

-pero que te digo! "no vayas a las entrevistas sola" "no metás la pata" y qué hacés? me terminás casando con vos! -se quejó él, por suerte nadie más en la torre sabía de esto porque sino...-

-pero lo que pasó es que...

-y soy posesivo? qué quiere decir eso? -le preguntó señalando una parte de la revista que decía "robin es muy posesivo y celoso con su chica, dice un testimonio anonimo"-

-yo que sé! no me llamo testimonio anonimo...quién le pone ese nombre a su hijo... -reflexionó en voz alta provocando al chico negar con la cabeza-

-me voy, haceme el favor, y no metás la pata en el barro de vuelta -le pidió antes de irse, pero entonces ella lo paró-

-tenemos una entrevista mañana donde me proponés matrimonio en frente de todos...

-QUE! yo no pienso hacer eso! que ni se te cruce por la cabeza! proponer...proponer que te calles, eso si te lo propongo... -murmuró mientras se iba para la cocina con tal de irse lejos de la pelirroja loca, claro que antes, él nunca hubiera pensado así de ella, pero esto ya era una locura!-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-hola chicos -saludó entrando en la sala donde estaban raven leyendo un libro, chico bestia mirando la tele tratando de que su novia se le acercara y cyborg hablando por teléfono-

-hola rob -lo saludó chico bestia mientras aprovechaba el momento para moverse un poco más cerca de raven. De los otros dos no recibió ni un "hola" ni un "chau", pero como vió que estaban enfocados en sus cosas no le importó mucho-

-_menos mal que no pagamos el comunicador, porque sino tendríamos que conseguir un laburo más para pagarlo..._ -pensó para si mismo mientras se acercaba al sillón con una lata de gaseosa-

-ah cierto -empezó raven llamando su atención- dice starfire que tiene que hablar con vos... -en ese momento escupió toda la gaseosa encima de chico bestia-

-ella quiere qué? -preguntó un poco confundido como no estando seguro de si había escuchado bien o no-

-eh! por qué siempre me quieren escupir la gaseosa encima a mi? -preguntó chico bestia enojado porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo-

-ella quiere hablar con vos regadera de gaseosa -repitió raven tranquilamente retomando la conversación anterior mientras robin entraba en pánico-

-pará, quiere hablar conmigo, tiene que hablar conmigo o necesita hablar conmigo? -preguntó otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que empezaba a irritar a la chica-

-desea tener un intercambio de palabras que conforman oraciones que te van a transmitir un mensaje siendo un receptor. -explicó ella haciendo que la miren confundidos los dos chicos así que agregó- qué se yo si quiere, tiene o necesita! andá a hablar con ella de una buena vez y dejá de joder!

-bueno, no era para que te enojes tampoco... -murmuró antes de irse a ver a su novia, con un mal presentimiento-

-entonces, ahora si me das un beso?

-vos andá a cambiarte de una buena vez antes de que te mande a bañarte en el mar -lo amenazó mientras él se iba corriendo, entonces vió que cyborg y abeja la miraban por al comunicador- y ustedes que me miran?

-nada, nada... -contestaron los dos antes de seguir hablando como si nada hubiera pasado-

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

-star? -preguntó robin tocando la puerta de la pieza rosada con mucha cautela, entonces vió una nota en el piso y empezó a leer en voz alta- "robin, estoy esperándote en el techo" -si no estaba nervioso antes, ahora si estaba, así que se fue para el techo rezándole a...alguien para que no fuera algo malo- _y ahora que habrá pasado? estará enojada conmigo? _-entonces una realización lo golpeó como una pared de ladrillos- _ay no, sabrá lo de..._ -pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento se chocó con la puerta del techo- ay...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

starfire mientras estaba esperando en el techo con una mezcla muy grande de emociones confusas, pero al mismo tiempo confiada en la solución que le había encontrado al problema-

_-tengo que decirle de una buena vez...pero...¡pero nada! le digo y...le digo! igual no es como si fuera algo del otro mundo, bueno, yo SOY lago del otro mundo...no te distraigas! _-pensaba ella hasta que escuchó un ruido como si alguien le hubiera pegado a la puerta- robin? -preguntó starfire sabiendo que nadie más tenía necesidad de ir al techo. Entonces robin entró acariciando su nariz, que fue lo primero que golpeó con la chapa de la puerta-

-por qué tenemos tantas puertas? -preguntó en voz alta evidentemente enojado antes de pegarle una patada al antes mencionado objeto y se daba vuelta para ver a starfire, haciéndole acordar la razón principal por la que había llegado ahí- hola star, qué pasa?

-robin, tenemos un problema muy serio que resolver -empezó ella firmemente mientras robin empezaba a recibir el mensaje- este asunto de "la novia falsa y la novia de verdad" ya no da para más, la verdad es que como nadie parece estar más afectado por esto que yo misma, he decidido que tenemos que terminarlo.

-qué querés decir? -preguntó él nada más para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando-

-quiero decir, que esta "relación" si se le puede llamar así, se termina ahora. -explicó con un tono que no parecía nada como el de ella, mientras el chico pájaro estaba con los ojos como platos por lo que había escuchado-

-p-pero por qué? -preguntó como si hubiera perdido todos los hechos de los últimos meses-

-porque estar forzado a "fingir" que bárbara es tu novia, lo cual me parece horrible porque le mentís a miles de personas, no quiere decir que tengas que proponerle matrimonio. Y ni siquiera trates de convencerme de que no es verdad y que lo inventó todo, porque al final todo es inventado como si fuera verdad, y no me interesa más lo que me tengas que decir. No soy tonta como para que trates de meterme otra vez en tus enredos.

-pero, tratemos de nuevo, podemos? vos escuchaste, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... -aunque él sabía que eso sonaba terrible estaba muy desesperado por mantenerla con él-

-tuviste una segunda oportunidad! la desperdiciaste! ahora no hay nada más que podamos hacer, esta vez decidí que no puedo esperar siempre a alguien que le preocupa todo menos yo. -finalizó ella y con esto se retiró, sabiendo muybien que si se quedaba iba a ser para mal-

-pero... -empezó él, pero ella ya no estaba más a la vista, se había ido. Ahora él se quedó solo y las palabras de bárbara resonaban en su cabeza "ella se va a cansar de vos, no te va a bancar para siempre"- uh callate -le dijo enojado a la voz invisible en su cabeza mientras miraba para el agua- _tengo que empezar a rezarle a un dios de verdad..._ -pensó queriendo apartar su mente del tema anterior, y sabiendo que se iba a ganar una buena cagada a palo de los otros. Tomó una respiración profunda y se fue abajo a ver a los demás-

**bue, eso fue el capi 21, mañana o pasado estariia el 22 qe va a sr el ultiimo...asiqe diganm qe onda cn esto, hablando d cosas sin sntido pero coherentes (¿?) estoii haciiendo otra cosa qe espro qe ls guste i seguramnt hoi la trmino...bue, djo a la gnte sguir cn sus viidas, pro antes, graciias misstres9 xqe sino ni m enteraaba d qe habiia un capi nuevo qe ni habiia subiido! bue, chau i fliiz juevs santo! =D**


End file.
